Entre La Arena y Las Nubes
by Leanna Cullen
Summary: Hay historias de amor, que en realidad nunca terminan; cuando encontramos a nuestra alma gemela la memoria del corazón es la mas poderosa, y aunque nos parezca una buena idea huir, nuestro corazón y nuestra propia alma encuentra el camino de regreso a su par... sin importar las circunstancias. Las grandes historias de amor... nunca terminan.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es el primer Fanfic que subo, debo aclarar que no es al cien por ciento mío, hace ya bastante tiempo que leí uno así y me pareció buena idea adaptar la historia. Espero que la disfruten.

**Glee no me pertenece (Solo Dianna en mis sueños)... es propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

Entre La Arena Y Las Nubes

CAPITULO 1 Ausencia

Nueva York... la nieve balancea partículas tras la ventana, el vaho deja sus huellas en cristal mientras las calles van lavando el rostro de quienes cohabitan su existencia.  
Un débil rayo asoma en las rendijas que no cerró la persiana, el vaso de agua a la mitad hace sombra en la mesilla, un brazo cae en el borde de la cama indicando la soledad al otro lado de la almohada; esta vez las sabanas parecen tristes, como si su flor se hubiera deshojado, Rachel siente la carencia de ese calor que ahora no encuentra agarrado en su cintura, esta vez nadie enreda las manos en su pelo ni le susurra palabras de amor junto al oído, esta vez los buenos días los encuentra en la radio.  
Se inclina en la cama intentando no sentir el vértigo de poner los pies en el suelo, tiene que empezar, eso se repite cada día, ¿empezar a qué Rachel?, empezar algo, lo que sea, necesita saber que aunque a su puzzle le falten piezas tiene todavía un tablero sobre el que colocarlas, necesita decirse que podrá subir ese escalón que ahora le hace tropezar, necesita convencerse de que tal vez algún día Quinn volverá, o que su vida podrá ser suya sin necesitarla.  
Hoy se ha prometido ordenar los cajones, cajones de recuerdos, de notas infantiles que tantas sonrisas le hizo guardar en la mesa de noche, un amor de tiza que llenó de corazones sus cuadernos y las esquinas de los libros; despegar del marco las fotografías de aquellos días de luces y tactos, las entradas de cine en las que fueron dos los asientos, la lista de la compra en la que eran dos las manos que sujetaban las bolsas; tenía que ser una, tenía que valerse por sí misma, aprender a existir con su presencia, atreverse a ser ella misma, sola, sin Quinn, sin la rubia hermosa que siempre le hacía travesuras en los bolsillos.  
Tras el desayuno una ducha, el espejo no se compadeció de ella al mostrarle las ojeras de las muchas noches en las que no pudo dormir, una pila de Cd's amontonados sin querer mostrar las canciones que antes compartía con su amada tumbadas en el sofá; la ropa por el suelo, la que nadie desvistió trazando líneas de amor en las curvas de su cuerpo, la pasión hace tiempo que juega al escondite y Rachel no sabe dónde encontrarla.

Se pone la camiseta blanca, de la que todavía no ha podido quitar la mancha rosa de aquella compota que Quinn le hizo para el pastel de su cumpleaños; en un lado apila las cajas, en otras los recuerdos, destapa la primera mientras mira con pena el montón de vivencias que se esparcen por el suelo, sus manos tiemblan; por dentro una voz pretende animarla, ¿lo conseguirá?, esa palabra hace eco en sus entrañas revolviéndola en visiones de tiempos pasados; sonríe cuando encuentra aquella paleta de corazón que Quinn le dio en el parque, aun permanece intacta dentro del envoltorio, el cubo y la pala le recuerda aquella vez que fueron a Cabo San Lucas y estuvieron en la playa, las herramientas con las que Quinn le construyó un pequeño castillo de arena junto a la orilla, el mismo que la rubia le señaló con un "aquí tienes tu castillo mi princesa, ¿me dejarás abierta la ventana para que pueda subir a darte un beso?"; Rachel no puede contener la lágrima que ahora desciende por encima de sus labios, la imagen se le vuelve vidriosa, en el que la silueta de su amor perdido late de lejos, cierra una de sus manos como intentando retenerla en el espacio, robarla del destino para rescatar la promesa que durante tanto tiempo las mantuvo unidas.  
El chupete que le regaló, con el que dulcemente le llamaba "bebita", la servilleta en la que todavía se puede leer "te amo"; abre el primer álbum de fotografías, Quinn sacando la lengua pícaramente, Quinn subida en la rama de un árbol intentando regalarla una nube, Quinn llena de harina y chocolate el día que le hizo aquel divertido pastel de cumpleaños, Quinn en la bañera con aquel simpático patito de goma, besándose debajo de la cama, mas besos en casa, en el parque, en los camerinos de las competencias corales... fotos del Glee Club, de las comidas familiares, incluso fotos de la escuela primaria en la que eran dos pequeñas amigas; se da cuenta de la importancia que Quinn ha tenido en su vida, ya no solo en el amor, sino en sus primeros años, en sus primeras experiencias... Esa rubia de ojos encantadores ha formado parte de los mejores y peores momentos que ha vivido.  
Despierta... mira alrededor confundida, no quedan cosas desparramadas por el suelo, las cajas parecen estar llenas, solo falta el osito de peluche con el que se ha quedado dormida entre sus brazos; la noción del tiempo sigue sin dejarle ver nada, a veces no sabe si vive en el presente o es el pasado el que tiende a colarse en sus días, el futuro... que va, Rachel es incapaz de ver claridad en lo que tendrá que vivir.  
Desde que rompieron lo único que ha podido conseguir es ingresar en NYADA para iniciar sus estudios de teatro musical, no aceptó la idea de una sustituta para Quinn en su vida, los planes eran: ir a Nueva York, vivir juntas y esperar ese felices para siempre, pero eso no llego, solo prefería apartarse de aquel mundo que en tiempos pasados cumplió sus mejores sueños, le sería imposible volver a salir a un escenario y no ver a su rubia alentándola, aplaudiéndola, sería difícil no ver su rostro entre los espectadores, pero necesitaba intentar aceptar su realidad, esa que cada día le daba una cachetada en el rostro haciéndola sacudirse hasta los huesos.  
Suena el teléfono al que Rachel mira dos veces antes de contestar, no tiene muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, hace tiempo que solo sale de casa para ir a las clases o para hacer la compra, siempre se excusa con ahora no puedo, más adelante... volveré a ser la misma.

-¿Si?

-Hola Rach, ¿cómo te encuentras Estrellita?

\- Hola Kurt, bueno... bien, estaba ordenando unas cosas y tenía pensado hacer algo para cenar y ver una película, quiero acostarme pronto.

\- Mmm, un plan un poco aburrido ¿no crees?, ohh vaya Rachel! cuándo vas a venir con tu amigo a dar una vuelta ¿eh?, ya no me valen tus excusas.

\- Uff, no puedo Kurt, todavía me cuesta salir ahí fuera y enfrentarme con las cosas, es como si Quinn invadiera cada uno de los lugares de todo Nueva York.

\- Rach Nueva York es muy grande, podemos ir a algún sitio que no te recuerde nada, un sitio en el que puedas comenzar, tienes que ser fuerte, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas así eh?, ya son cinco los meses en los que vives aislada de tu propia vida, no puedes seguir así, esta vez no me sirve nada de lo que me digas, además estamos en navidades, no hay clases y todavía queda bastante tiempo para los exámenes, la ciudad ahora está muy bonita, se respira alegría por todos los rincones, apuesto a que un poquito de esa alegría te puede contagiar.

\- No insistas Kurt, no puedo, además mañana había pensado ir a comer con mi familia.

-A Lima?... Nada de mentiras Berry, a las ocho me paso a recogerte.

\- No Kurt... ¿Kurt?

\- Piip piip piip.

Vaya... creo que esta vez no voy a poder librarme, pero... pero es que no puedo... venga Rachel, deja ya de hacer el tonto con tu vida, tienes que recuperarte o acabarás enferma, o lo que es peor, loca.

A las 8 Kurt hizo sonar el portero automático y a Rachel no le quedó más remedio que bajar aquellos escalones que separaban su mundo burbuja con el mundo real, tras un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla se dispusieron a andar entre las calles inundadas de autos y gente de New York, era cierto que la ciudad se veía muy linda con las luces y el ambiente navideño, su amigo no le había mentido al decirle que la alegría se encontraba en cualquier rinconcito de la ciudad, tal vez tampoco le había mentido al decirle que lo superaría, que la alegría también podía acogerle a ella.  
Llegaron a un agradable café, ocuparon una de las mesas más apartadas junto a la chimenea, dos tazas iniciaron el paréntesis de una tarde de amistad, por un momento Rachel Berry pudo olvidarse de toda aquella tormenta que arrancaba de sus oídos la voz del optimismo.

\- Tienes mala cara, deberías de empezar a cuidarte.

\- Lo sé, no duermo mucho por las noches y bueno... te prometo que empezaré a seguir tus consejos, es solo que...

\- ¿Solo qué?, ¿qué necesitas para pensar en ti eh?, Rach.., de verdad que se lo mal que lo estás pasando.., sé que todo esto es muy difícil, que el desamor es una herida que tarda mucho tiempo en curar, pero tienes que intentarlo, no te digo que busques a otra persona, solo que te busques a ti, que te refugies en tus amigos, en tu familia, en ellos podrás ir encontrando nuevas salidas, un día de estos sin que te des cuenta te verás de nuevo siendo la misma chica fuerte.

\- De verdad que yo también deseo verme así, pero Quinn,... Quinn lo es todo para mí, sin ella el mundo parece no tener mucho sentido, y si eso no tiene sentido, ¿cómo lo va a tener mi vida?, la necesito, necesito escuchar su voz, sentir su abrazo, me conformaría tan solo con verla de lejos, con su sonrisa.

\- En un par de días va a estar en Lima, ya sabes... para pasar las navidades.

\- ¿Irá? Dios Kurt, necesito verla!, ¿has hablado con ella?.

\- Si, recibí un correo suyo, le va bien en la escuela de Medicina de UCLA, incluso parece más formal, más madura; ella está bien Rach, te mandó saludos.

\- ¿Tú crees que querrá verme?.

\- Claro que si Rachel, Quinn te quiere muchísimo, su ruptura fue amistosa, ella también ha sufrido mucho por ti, no hay rencores ni mentiras, si ella decidió irse una temporada es porque necesitaba organizar su vida, no para huir de ti, y mucho menos con intenciones de no volver a verte. A ella también le va a ser duro reencontrarse contigo, pero son amigas Rach, y deben enfrentar eso.

\- Pero no sé si podré comportarme con ella como si solo fuera mi amiga.

\- Es la única opción que les queda, tal vez con algo de tiempo las cosas puedan cambiar, su amor era muy especial, esos sentimientos nunca llegan a romperse, pero en eso ahora no debes pensar, lo que no puedes hacer es perder su amistad o te aseguro que la habrás perdido para siempre.

\- Está bien, lo intentaré, en el fondo se que tienes razón, pero la teoría es muy fácil, lo difícil es poder cumplirlo.- Su voz sonaba un tanto desalentada, la distracción estaba siendo buena para su estado de ánimo, su amigo se esforzaba por hacerla sentir cómoda y ella lo agradecía; Kurt hizo silencio y su mirada le decía a Rachel que estaba mirando algo o a alguien, por la sonrisa pícara que se asomo en su rostro.

\- Por cierto... la chica morena que está en la mesa de enfrente no para de mirarte, ¿ves?, todavía puedes conquistar a quien tú quieras.- Exclamo divertido.

\- Kuuuuurt!.- El gritito de reclamo de Rachel fue causa de carcajadas entre los dos amigos.

\- Sii ya sé, pero bueno tonta no debes ponerte así cuando le gustes a alguien, te tienes que ir acostumbrando.

Ambos continuaron la charla hasta que el celular de Kurt interrumpió la velada.


	2. Capitulo 2 Perfume Que huele a Recuerdo

Hola de nuevo... pensaba actualizar después, pero a mi me agrada leer los fanfics cuando ya están terminados, así que subiré uno cada día, para terminar rápido y que no pierdan el hilo de la historia, es terrorífico cuando alguien tarda demasiado en actualizar así que yo no les haré eso.

En Fin espero que disfruten del capitulo.

**Glee no me pertenece (excepto Dianna Agron en mis sueños), pertenece al señor Ryan Murphy.**

CAPITULO 2 Un Perfume que huele a Recuerdo.

Quinn paseaba por las calles de Los Ángeles, tras bajar de su motocicleta sus pasos la llevaron hasta el café Heaven, un bonito lugar cuyo dueño era originario de Ohio, eso de alguna manera le hacía sentirse más cercana a su lugar de origen, pidió un capuccino y se sentó a repasar sus notas, después de las navidades tendría unos exámenes bastante duros y todavía tenía que aprenderse algunos términos médicos con los que no estaba muy familiarizada.

Sintió un perfume que le era familiar, a su lado pasaron un chico y una chica, Quinn cerró los ojos buscando uno de los muchos momentos en los que ese mismo perfume con olor a vainilla que se enredaba entre su cuello, en un gesto mecánico se acarició la nuca e inclinó la cabeza, como si ese movimiento ejercitara el desgaste de su corazón. La chica le recordaba a Rachel, ya no solo por su fragancia, sino por el hermoso cabello castaño oscuro que acompañaban su cara, pero aquella chica hermosa no era su morena, era solo un flash que había rondado por su mente.

No se podía concentrar en el grueso libro de anatomía que tenía en manos, decidió pagar e ir hasta la agencia de viajes para sacar el billete que la llevaría por unos días de vuelta a Lima, Ohio; le había mandado un correo a Kurt para informarle de su llegada, lo que todavía no sabía era si sería capaz de ver a Rachel ya que estaba segura de que su pequeña Diva estaría también en la ciudad, quería hacerlo, era su mejor amiga, sentía muchas cosas unidas a ella; pero temía hacerle daño, nunca se atrevía a preguntar por ella, cuando escribía a sus amigos solo decoraba una rápida posdata en la que mandaba saludos a la morena, no sabía que otras palabras podía dirigir hacia la persona que durante tanto tiempo fue el amor de su vida; hacía cinco meses que terminaron su relación, y ya casi dos años de que aquel Club coral del Mckinley High School que fue tan especial para ellas y punto clave de su relación dejó de ser existir en sus vidas; en un principio era solo una mala racha, Quinn se sentía cansada, era extraño que su vitalidad se viera dañada, pero llevaba tiempo sintiéndose vacía, pensaba que era por los seis meses separadas, los reproches por la decisión de Quinn de estudiar medicina en Yale, y tras hacer lo que Rachel decía e ingresar también a NYU para complacerla y estudiar ahí para no estar alejada de su chica, siguió sintiendo ese mismo vacío en la cama, en las caricias, en los besos, veía como ese amor se le iba marchitando sin que pudiera hacer nada; no podía engañar a Rachel, le dolió mucho tener que hacerlo, pero necesitaba otro camino en su vida; la ruptura fue muy dolorosa, tener que dejar aquel apartamento que ambas decoraron inspirándose en su amor, tener que dejar a la mujer que durante tanto tiempo lo fue todo para ella, pero se acabó, era incapaz de entregarse a ese vacío; la ruptura terminó por ser amistosa; Quinn se sinceró con Rachel, sabía que le había roto el corazón pero a pesar de eso la morena se comportó comprensiva con ella, intentaron dañarse lo menos posible.

La echaba de menos, cada vez que paseaba sin sentir una mano entrelazada a la suya, cada vez que veía una pareja besándose, cada vez que escuchaba una canción o buscaba una prenda de ropa en el armario, siempre había un detalle que pasajero le recordaba a la niña de ojos chocolate que tantas cosas le había dado a su vida; en solo dos días volvería a Lima y pensaba cómo sería verla de nuevo.

Sacó el boleto de avión y buscó en su bolso su celular para llamar a sus padres, tras la alegría de que volvería y los muchos consejos de aquellos que todavía creían que era una niña, tomo de nuevo su teléfono y llamo al celular de Kurt, cinco toques y escuchó la voz de su amigo.

— Hoola Hummel!

— Hombre si es la revoltosa Quinn Fabray!, como me alegra escucharte rubia!

— Mmm ah sí? pues en un par de días podremos conversar mucho, acabo de sacar el boleto que me tendrá retenida en Lima, Ohio durante 10 días, y si no me equivoco también estarás en la ciudad esta temporada cierto?.

— Estupendo! tengo ganas de verte, aunque Salí prácticamente huyendo de Lima, de verdad que lo echo de menos, será genial volver a vernos y más en nuestra ciudad.

— Si! Eso fue lo mismo que yo pensé pero, ¿Qué haces?, ¿dónde estás?

— Estoy con una amiga.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué amiga es esa?, acaso Kurt Hummel se volvió heterosexual.- Le dice en tono burlón.

— Claro que no! Sigo enamorado de Blaine…. Estoy con Rachel tomando un café.

— ¿Rachel?.- Quinn nota un extraño revoloteo dentro de su cabeza.

— Siii… Rachel Berry, desde aquí te dice Hola y desea que tengas un buen viaje.

— Le devuelves el saludo ok? bueno... ahm yo… ahm... tengo que colgar... oye te llamo cuando llegue a Lima de acuerdo?

— Ok Fabgay, se buena y nada de destrozos en el avión eh? jejeje

— Jajajaja, tendré en cuenta tu consejo, un beso!

— Un beso Quinn.

Guardó de nuevo su celular en su bolso, y sintió como sus extremidades se llenaban de frío— venga Quinn no te dejes impresionar, no es nada, es solo que hace tiempo que no te tienes que enfrentarte con esto, tranquila pequeña ya verás como vences estos falsos miedos.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, se dispuso a subir a su motocicleta y partir hacia algún lugar que la hiciera suprimir cualquier sentimiento de confusión que atormentara a su cabeza, se coloco las gafas de sol que siempre usaba, y salió a toda velocidad por las calles del soleado Los Ángeles; era momento de fiesta para Quinn Fabray, como siempre que ocurría cuando esos sentimientos la acosaban, cuando el recuerdo de Rachel se volvía tan doloroso, que solo unas horas de luces de neón, música estridente y alcohol, podían distraerla un poco de lo que sentía, ella sabía que no era lo mejor, pero hasta el momento, esa estrategia había funcionado.

Suena el despertador, Quinn siente un tremendo ardor en el estómago y unas fuertes punzadas en su cabeza, confundida mira a su alrededor y vuelve a hundir la cabeza en la almohada, ayer se fue de fiesta con compañeros de la escuela, estuvieron bailando toda la noche y por este malestar se acuerda que se pasó con el tequila.

Mira el reloj y de un brinco se dice que le quedan apenas tres horas para que salga su avión y todavía no tiene listas las maletas, rápidamente la rubia se mueve por el apartamento como un rayo, apenas sin oxígeno cierra la puerta del taxi que la llevará al aeropuerto.

— Mierda… Mierda, Quinn, escogiste el peor estúpido día para quedarte dormida.- Se reprimía la rubia una y otra vez.

Llega al aeropuerto con apenas unos minutos para abordar y suspira, sospechaba que el viaje a su ciudad esta vez sería extraño, tenía miedo de no ser lo suficiente fuerte para no ceder ante la fuerte idea de salir corriendo a buscar a Rachel apenas pusiera un pie en Lima, tenía que tener autocontrol si no quería confundir mas sus sentimientos- La extrañas y lo sabes, pero no puedes confundirte mas, basta Quinn, solo disfruta el viaje.

Ya en el avión fue dejando su mente libre entre el paisaje, pasa del mar a las nubes y sin darse cuenta se sorprende diciéndose en bajito "para ti Rach", se sonríe hacia un lado y recuerda aquella manía que le entró de querer regalarle una nube a su morena, para que así pudieran pasear entre el cielo y la brisa, para que pudieran ser amantes tras la cara oculta de la luna, para poder bailar sobre una estrella; se da un pequeño golpe en la mejilla como queriendo decirse que despertara ya, no es bueno que pienses en eso Fabray, Rachel es tu amiga, tu ya no la quieres, ¿recuerdas aquel vacío?, eso te demostró que el amor terminó, deja de repasar recuerdos que no te conducirán a nada.

En el aeropuerto el abrazo de sus padres le dio la bienvenida, tras el chequeo de su madre y el estás más delgada o a ver si vistes mejor, montaron en el auto dirección a su casa; su habitación... hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de dormir en ella, que ya no escribía cartas en el escritorio, ni miraba caer la nieve por la ventana mientras escuchaba música, su madre no había cambiado nada, incluso en los cajones quedaban muchas cosas que antes usaba, lapiceros de colores, trabajos manuales de la escuela, fotos de cuando era niña, y lo peor en aquel momento... muchas cosas de Rachel, cartas, fotos, peluches, regalos, flores secas... cuando terminaron llevó todas esas cosas y las dejó guardadas en cajas en su antigua casa en Lima, pero había otras muchas cosas que estaban desde el comienzo de su amor, desde que iban a la escuela y que Quinn no tuvo tiempo de quitar, se llevó todo del apartamento, pero su relación venía de mucho antes, se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y buscó aquel pequeño rinconcito en el que la morena le grabó en la madera un "te amo", se arrodilló en el suelo, encogida abrazándose entre sus piernas, cerró los ojos por un momento y terminó con un "ya basta Quinn", decidió llamar a Kurt, lo mejor era tener compañía y hablar sobre sus cosas, eso le mantendría despierta en la realidad.

En otro punto de la ciudad.

Rachel se disponía a ir a su antigua casa, tras bajar del tren, decidió no avisar a sus padres que ese día llegaría, quería darles la sorpresa, Kurt ya se encontraba en Lima y estaba segura que lo vería en unas horas, después de todo era el novio de su hermano gemelo; su amigo se había adelantado debido a que la morena aun tenia cosas de las escuela que terminar así que ese fue el motivo por el cual no viajaron juntos.

Al llegar tocó el timbre de casa de sus padres, su papá Leroy le dio un fuerte abrazo y tras examinarla y reprocharle no haber avisado que había llegado y así poder recogerla en la estación, dijo con la cara muy seria que la encontraba muy desgastada, las ojeras parecían una cicatriz que delataba lo mal que lo estaba pasando, en el salón su hermanos Blaine y Sugar, su padre Hiram, y la pequeña sobrinita que había aumentado la familia hacía unos meses, para ser exactos cinco, los mismos en los que Quinn había salido de su vida, la recibieron con una enorme sonrisa; la morena después de un leve saludo, subió a su cuarto para dejar su equipaje, abajo todos se miraron con preocupación, con la impotencia de no saber qué hacer para que la más pequeña de la familia recuperara su alegría y sus ganas de vivir; arriba en la habitación, Rachel congeló el momento, su cama... en la misma en la que por primera vez hizo el amor con Quinn, nunca olvidará ese día...

Flashback

Era una cálida tarde de verano, hacía cuatro meses en los que Quinn Fabray le pidió ser su novia, cuatro meses en los que su amor crecía ensanchando sus vidas hasta el infinito, cuatro meses que demostraban que los tres años que habían pasado juntas, como amigas, como cómplices, eran suficientes para querer vivir el resto de sus vidas la una junto a la otra.

Esa hermosa tarde se mantenía inmersa entre colores, el azul añil del cielo dejaba caer los naranjas de un sol tranquilo, la brisa silenciosa peinaba sus rostros en los que el reflejo del amor decoraba todas sus facciones; tras salir de clase se dirigieron a casa de Rachel para repasar juntas un examen, los padres de la morena salieron por lo que la casa quedaba para las dos solas; Rachel sacó los libros y los apuntes, mientras la inquieta Quinn buscaba algo de música, el atardecer iba cediendo tras la ventana, los cristales no eran sino las paredes que acogían y guardaban las sensaciones de dos almas hechas del mismo barro.

— Quinn ya, deja de moverte por toda la habitación, me mareas amor!... ven, ya tengo los apuntes siéntate aquí y vamos a estudiar.

— Si señorita Berry, ya verá como le demuestro que soy una alumna muy aplicada.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

— Jajajaja, ¿tu aplicada?, eso tendré que verlo.

Quinn escuchaba hablar a Rachel, decía algo sobre las ecuaciones y los valores, algo sobre cosas elevadas al cubo... nunca le gustaron las matemáticas, pero mucho menos cuando tenía a su lado una preciosa morena, se la veía linda intentando ser su tutora, la rubia no pudo evitar la atracción que le producía ver a Rachel con su falda de cuadros y su blusa blanca, la morena se había quitado la jersey de renos al entrar a su cuarto, y Quinn podía deleitarse observando aquel cuello que tantas ganas tenía de recorrer, de camuflarse entre el para aspirar la fragancia de su novia, ese cuello en el que morder el deseo, en el que bailar su lengua.

— ¿Quinn?

— Epp... si... perdona... es que...

— En qué estabas pensando ¿eh?. — Dijo Rachel entre risas, al notar le gesto pícaro que asomaba en el rostro de la rubia.

— No... En las matemáticas, no me había dado cuenta de lo bellas que son cuando me multiplican las sensaciones, cuando me suman a ser parte de algún cielo en el que habita un ángel celestial...

— Ohh Quinnie eres un caso perdido... dentro de dos días tenemos el examen y no puedes desaprobar, amas estar en las Cheerios y para poder permanecer debes estudiar y mejorar tus notas amor.

— Ya ya... no tú sigue que te escucho.

— A ver acércate, mira este ejercicio de aquí, primero tienes que despejar la X y...

Se encontraban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, Quinn sintió como su cara se veía arropada por el dulce olor de Rachel, abstraída cuando se recogió el pelo hacia un lado, la rubia extendió su mano hacia el rostro de su novia, acarició sus mejillas, hipnotizada con el perfil de su barbilla... Rachel no pudo sino voltearse y mirar a su rubia, le fascinaba la forma en que Quinn la contempla; la rubia acercó uno de sus dedos para acariciar el contorno de los rosados y regordetes labios de Rachel, se detuvo a mimarlos con suaves roces, las yemas de sus dedos parecían el pianista de una bella melodía.

La morena cerró los ojos amaestrada por la dulzura que Quinn desprendía, los labios de la rubia se acercan tímidos, solo quedan milímetros de espacio y tiempo entre las dos, sienten la respiración en sus caras como un manjar de brisas marinas que las invita a perderse en la bruma de olas blancas, sus labios se rozan, suaves, silenciosos... se van reconociendo en el tacto para terminar fundidos en el lazo de un beso.

Saben dulces, sinceros, sus lenguas delicadas se abrazan en la boca, en el interior del alma donde en estos momentos hace eco toda la pasión que las sostiene entre la magia, las manos de Quinn toman prestado el rostro de Rachel para compasar el elixir que ambas beben, las caricias son el pasaje de este viaje en el que se encuentran; la pasión comienza sus acordes en las partituras que su corazón les presta, Quinn la coge en brazos y la acuesta con delicadeza en la cama, Rachel se abraza a su cuello sonriente, su pelo se balancea tras los brazos de su novia; la rubia pone música mientras que apaga la luz, solo el calor de las velas ilumina sus rostros, el espejo de pié que Rachel tiene en su habitación es puesto por Quinn enfrente de la cama.

Rachel ríe el detalle de su rubia, se siente como una Julieta enamorada, radiante de suspiros...Quinn, se recuesta a su lado en la cama, le guiña un ojo mientras graciosamente pasa un dedo por la nariz de la morena, se vuelven a fundir en un beso, un beso aunado a otros muchos, un hilo esperando encontrar el camino en el que bordarse; Quinn le hace cosquillas y en una infantil lucha se coloca encima de ella; Rachel la observa escapando pequeñas sonrisillas, su rubia se ve tan linda así, es preciosa, su mirada le alimenta de vida, sus manos le dan la existencia que necesita.

Quinn besa su cuello, con suaves mordiscos hace vibrar a Rachel, le susurra el lenguaje del amor junto al oído, con su lengua juega en su oreja mientras ríe, sus manos se van tropezando con los botones que poco a poco van dejando de abrochar la camisa de la morena, Quinn puede ver como se mueve nervioso y excitado el pecho de su chica al respirar, ahora deja que sus dedos viajen en su torso desvestido, los deja caer desde el cuello hasta su esbelto abdomen, la besa en los hombros, en la cintura, la pinta de caricias con las yemas de sus dedos, le traspasa el alma con cada uno de sus pasos, con un beso la inclina hacia delante para abrazarse a su cintura, una vez que la tiene enrollada en su cuello eriza su espalda con una caricia, la desprende del sujetador con mucho cuidado y la vuelve a tumbar sobre la cama, la rubia puede contemplar el bronceado de sus pechos, sus pezones a flor de piel y la mirada inocente de su niña morena; es ahora Rachel la que con sus manos atrae hacia sí a Quinn para desprenderla de su uniforme de porrista y desabrocharle el sujetador con la boca, Quinn encogida sobre Rachel siente unos labios que besan su espalda, que la balancean hacia un mundo desconocido lleno de pasión y deseo; se levanta para seguir jugando con la silueta de su morena, para que sus manos traviesas se cuelen bajo la falda, para que la desprendan de ella y termine tirada en el suelo, Rachel juega intentado esconderse entre las sabanas y en un giro se pone encima de la rubia, es ahora ella la que desprende a su novia de su falda de Cheerio, Quinn consigue volver a la cima, besando los pechos de Rachel, mordisqueando sus pezones, con su lengua traza un camino que termina en la ingle haciéndola gemir con fuerza, con delicadeza le quita las braguitas, la música suena entre sus respiraciones, las hace bailarinas de sus sentimientos, Rachel rodea la espalda de Quinn para deshacerse de sus braguitas; ahora juegan sus cuerpos desnudos, sus manos descubren cada uno de sus rincones, los besos decoran los matices de su piel como si de un lienzo se tratara, mezclan sus siluetas entre la forma de las velas, entre el reflejo del espejo que deja ver dos hermosos cuerpos sudorosos y moviéndose con frenesí uno sobre el otro.

Quinn acaricia sus piernas mientras la mira, mientras la besa, una de sus manos se cuela dentro de Rachel, juega su dedo con pequeños circulitos intentando rozar su clítoris mientras besa con vehemencia los pechos de la morena, Rachel forma un arco con su espalda al sentir tan intenso placer, tras esto Quinn acerca su boca al abdomen de su chica para ir bajando su lengua y empezar a moverla donde su novia la necesita, la mueve en círculos saboreando la humedad que emana la morena de su intimidad, con cuidado empieza a entrar en su chica con sus dedos, mientras su lengua acaricia con placentera lentitud su clítoris, Quinn siente como su novia se estremece con cada toque, con cada embestida que realizan sus dedos y su lengua dentro de Rachel, escucha gran cantidad de gemidos que hacen que se excite mas, enroscadas la una se convierte en la otra.

Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry... por primera vez estaban amando.

Fin de Flashback

\- ¡Rachel hija baja ya!.

\- ¡Rachel la comida ya está servida en la mesa!

\- ¿Rachel

Gracias a Quien se toma la molestia de dejar un review... es muy alentador.

Saludos.

Leanna.


	3. 3 Hasta Siempre mi amor

Hola... Como dije en el capitulo anterior, actualizare a diario.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

**Glee no me pertenece ( Solo Dianna Agron en mis sueños)... Pertenece a Ryan Murphy.**

CAPITULO 3. Hasta siempre mi amor.

Hiram subió hasta la habitación y encontró a Rachel tirada en la cama; asustado llamó a su gemelo Blaine que subió a toda prisa, tras tomarle el pulso se tranquilizaron al notar que solo está dormida, sólo está débil, optan por arroparla y dejarla descansar... _Quinn ¿dónde estás?, ¿dónde escondes tu amor?, dame una pista... déjame encontrarte_.- susurraba Rachel entre sueños.

Quinn quedo de encontrarse con Kurt; a quien esperaba impaciente con una bola de nieve escondida tras la espalda que no dudo en lanzar cuando su amigo se encontró enfrente de ella.

—Jajajaja Fabray nunca cambiarás!

— Jajajaja está fresquita eh?, anda dame un abrazo de los grandes!

— Cómo me alegro de verte, estás muy guapa rubia!

— Mmmm…gracias... pero creo que a eso se le llama amor de amigos.

— Te apetece que demos un paseo por aquí y luego nos tomemos algo?..., Lima me parece hermoso ahora que estoy lejos y no puedo venir tan seguido, extrañaba este lugar.

— Si, aunque no lo creas yo también lo eh echado de menos… y me parece estupenda tu idea, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Ya en un bar con una cerveza en la mano y varios brindis celebrados, el tema de Rachel salió a relucir.

—Oye Quinn, tengo que hablar contigo sobre Rachel…, ya sé que en parte tú no tienes nada que ver, y tal vez esto que te diga te agobie un poco, pero de verdad… no se qué hacer Q…. Rachel no está bien. — Quinn pudo notar la sinceridad de su amigo, Kurt estaba realmente preocupado, y eso la asustaba.

—Vaya Kurt, yo... ufff... esto es muy difícil para mí, no sé como referirme a ella, ni lo que le implica a mi corazón el hecho de tener que nombrarla. —

— Desde que terminaron no es la misma, apenas sale, las ojeras delatan que no duerme, no cuida nada su aspecto físico, está siempre como cansada y ausente, falta a clases, ya no canta a todas horas como siempre, rompe a llorar en cualquier momento; antes de venir contigo me llamo Blaine, Rachel llego de improvisto sin avisarles para pasar unos días con ellos, subió a su habitación a dejar su equipaje y la encontraron dormida en su cama, mencionándote entre balbuceos... Quinn… no sé cómo ayudarla, pero como siga así terminará volviéndose loca.

La rubia suspiró antes de dar réplica a lo dicho por su amigo —Kurt, yo quisiera hacer algo pero... no voy a volver a su lado, solo puedo darle mi amistad, ya decidí hacer mi vida sin ella.

—Perdona Q, tú no eres responsable de nada de lo que sucede, aunque quisiera que cambiaras tus sentimientos, solo puedo agradecerte la delicadeza que estás teniendo; creo que es mejor que no la veas, ella sabe que has venido, pero tal vez al verte sufra mucho mas.

— Yo quiero verla, pero no quiero que las emociones me traicionen; quisiera ayudarla pero me siento incapaz; creo que tienes razón, es mejor que no nos veamos, si te pregunta dile que me he ido a Boston a ver a la familia de mi padre, que pasaremos allí las navidades y que no volveré a Lima hasta el verano, o mejor... no le digas nada sobre mi futuro regreso, tal vez así poco a poco se le vaya olvidando todo esto y puede rehacer su vida.

—De acuerdo Quinn, así lo haremos, no sé si será lo mejor, pero ya que no se pueden cambiar los acontecimientos debemos evitar que sufra más.

—Bueno Kurt me marcho, tengo que hacer unas cosas, Frannie está en casa y tengo un nuevo sobrino al que debo conocer… te llamo mañana. – Mintió, saber de su ex, la carcomía, no sabía cómo ordenar sus pensamientos cuando se trataba de Rachel, y la conversación con su viejo amigo, le había sacudido el interior, Culpabilidad?.. Tal vez, si… era eso, era consciente de que no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar que ese sentimiento se instalara en ella.

La rubia caminaba por las calles de Lima abatida por los recuerdos de Rachel, en su imagen la morena adquiere distintos ángulos que punzan su corazón; no encuentra nombre que poner a lo que le sucede, la estancia en su ciudad natal se le hace difícil, mucho más saber que está muy cerca de su ex amor y que no la puede ver, ¿se siente mal solo por mentir sobre Rachel?, no, no se siente así por decirle a Kurt que solo quiere a la pequeña diva como amiga, no se siente así solo por decirse así misma que su morena ya no significa nada; realmente no se atreve a verla otra vez, se muere de ganas pero no sabe cómo reaccionarían sus sentimientos con la presencia de su ex novia; se siente una cobarde, se maldice entre dientes por no tener el valor de acercarse al encuentro que le mostraría la verdad de sus sentimientos, teme volver a sentir algo por ella; no, Quinn quiere sentirse libre, se ató demasiado joven, intenta convencerse de que necesita vivir muchas cosas antes de comprometerse, es cierto que el amor no entiende de edad ni de situaciones, pero ella sí, y debe frenar todo eso, quiere vivir la vida; no se quiere entregar a nadie hasta haber saciado sus ganas de libertad.

Casa de los Berry, dos días después.

Rachel no lo puede creer, tras despertar en su antigua habitación después de dos largos días en los que permaneció dormida, llamó a Kurt para preguntarle por su rubia, y éste le dijo que pasaría las navidades lejos de Lima después de todo, debido a que tuvo que viajar a Boston; no era justo, necesitaba verla, necesitaba sentir la vida en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto anhelaba, Quinn ¿por qué?, no puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo que tu existes lejos de mi.

La pequeña Diva consiguió desenredarse de sus padres, estaban muy preocupados pero su terquedad les impidió retenerla; salió de su casa y se quedó mirando su ventana, ahí seguía el árbol en el que tantas veces Quinn trepó para lanzarle "te quieros" en un avioncito de papel; el árbol seguía ahí, y Quinn no, aquellas raíces le recordaban la añoranza de aquellos días en los que su rubia la besaba, en los que podía tocar su rostro, en los que las palabras de Quinn le hablaban de un amor eterno entre las dos; las calles olían a ella, llego hasta al Mckinley High School, y le pareció que la puerta se abría con ellas cogidas de la mano, pero no, allí tampoco estaba su amada, ya no compartían juegos en el patio, y no podía observarla desde las gradas en su traje de porrista practicando con sus compañeras; con los ojos arañados por las lágrimas llegó hasta la casa de Quinn, vio la ventana de su habitación, se acordó de como asomaba su carita en el cristal cuando ella iba a buscarla; salió corriendo hasta el parque, necesitaba encogerse tumbada sobre el banco al que hicieron testigo de su amor, de su primer beso, su sorpresa fue cuando al acercarse divisó una silueta, era una chica rubia con el pelo revuelto... era Quinn!

Los nudillos de la rubia no eran sino la esponja con la que absorber cada una de las lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos, le dolía, le dolía como una llaga de miedos y evasivas, le dolía ver allí el corazón que le palpitó en otro tiempo, el que se había mantenido durante días y noches, durante veranos e inviernos, el mismo en el que se seguían leyendo los nombres de ambas, "Quinn ama a Rachel &amp; Rachel ama a Quinn", aquello pudo con ella, no pudo ocultar entre su abrigo la imagen de aquella noche de verano en la que escribieron aquello, fue cuando se atrevió a ver que dentro de ella nacía una cascada de emociones, cuando se atrevió a confesarle a Rachel que cada vez que ésta le rozaba se le abría la puerta de su vida, fue cuando la morena levantó su barbilla para que dejara de mirar el suelo y la mirara a ella, así pasó sus pulgares por sus mejillas, así trazó sus labios para acercar los suyos y besarla despacio, dulcemente, con la inocencia de una niña que descubre un lindo tesoro; recuerda como no dejaron de decirse lo que sentían, como ambas hicieron aquella señal como una muestra de lo infinito de su amor, la rubia se encogió al recrear la imagen de su morena dormida junto a ella bajo un manto de estrellas, allí tumbadas sobre el banco, con la cabeza de Rachel en su pecho y sus manos rodeando su cintura, las de Quinn jugueteando con los mechones de cabello oscuro de su chica, se dice así misma como dijo en aquella ocasión... mi novia, y alza la vista al cielo buscando de nuevo aquella estrella fugaz en la que aquel día al verla caer pidió su deseo: "para siempre".

Rachel se acercó temblando, pudo ver que Quinn estaba llorando mirando al suelo, encogida abrazando sus rodillas y susurrando palabras en bajito, ¿acaso lloraba por ella?, ¿acaso le hablaba a ella?, ¿por quién sino?, ¿a quién sino?, ese era su sitio especial no podía ser por alguien más, la morena tuvo por un momento el arrebato de decir hey Quinn mi amor no llores estoy aquí, pero se mordió los labios mientras que se sentó a su lado dejando una mano en el aire, no se atrevía a tocarla, no se atrevía a dejar libres sus emociones, solo se quedó esperando a que fuera su rubia la que iniciara el encuentro.

—¿Rachel? .- preguntó sin girar la vista.

— Hola Quinnie.- Rachel era la única que le llamaba así.

— ¿Cómo estás? .- Pregunto enjuagándose las lágrimas.

— Bueno, bien... si... estoy bien Quinn... y tú?, ehh.. Quiero decir que si estás bien... vaya... que si eres feliz?. —Rachel temblaba, su amor estaba como siempre, a escasos centímetros de ella, pero esta vez no podía besarla, no podía rodear su cuello, eso hacía que sus manos se sintieran muertas, solo el cuerpo de esa hermosa rubia podía hacer que resucitaran de su pena.

—Bien, me encuentro bien, Los Ángeles es una ciudad muy acogedora y me gusta mucho UCLA, creo que he encontrado lo que necesitaba ahí.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. — La morena mintió, al escuchar aquellas palabras, su rubia era feliz?.. su rostro le decía lo contrarío y eso la hacía sufrir más.

De repente el silencio reino entre ambas, no sabían que decir, solo podían concentrarse en mirar a su alrededor, perdidas, absortas en sus pensamientos.

_Quinn: ¿qué hago?, no puedo tenerla ahí y hacer como si no me importara, no puedo fingir que mi vida ha encontrado lo que necesita cuando siento que me falta ella, su mirada... sigue teniendo esa magia capaz de hechizarme, sus ojos son tan hermosos... y sus cabellos.. Como quisiera jugar con ellos… mi morena, mi pequeña diva estas más hermosa ahora bebé_

_Rachel: Hola mi amor, que linda eres, como me enloquecen tus movimientos, el olor que desprende tu piel, como quisiera ser la bufanda que llevas, para acomodarme entre tu cuello, para estar cerca de tu oído y decirte lo que siento, para rozar tus labios y tomar de ti el vaho de tus palabras… mi amor mírame.. Por favor mírame aunque sea una vez, Te amo mi princesa_

— Bueno Rach yo me marchaba ya, había pasado por aquí antes de irme a Boston.

—Ah sí, me dijo Kurt que irías.

—Sí, he retrasado un día el viaje pero me marcho hoy mismo.

— Lástima que no podamos conversar. — _Quisiera decirte tanto Quinn!._ Pensaba la morena, sentía morir por no poder expresar el cumulo de sentimientos que tenía en esos momentos

—Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión. _Te extraño mi amor_

—¿Cuándo vuelves?.. Iras alguna vez a Nueva York?

— Aún no lo sé, tal vez este verano pero tengo intenciones de viajar, luego seguiré en Los Ángeles, todavía me quedan dos años para terminar los estudios.

—Veo que tienes buenos planes, espero que los disfrutes mucho. _— ¿Dos años?, no puede ser, dos años con Quinn lejos, mi vida por favor no te marches_.— Suplicaba internamente la morena, sin saber si iba a ser capaz de soportar tanto tiempo si saber que su rubia no estaría cerca.

—Encantada de haberte visto Rach, cuídate mucho si? — le dice Quinn mientras besa una de sus mejillas.

\- Igualmente Quinnie.., se buena.- Espeto en un susurro.

\- Jeje... lo seré, Adiós!

\- Adiós!.- _Hasta siempre mi amor,_ piensa mientras posa su mano en la mejilla que su rubia le acaba de besar, no quiere que el calor de sus labios se marche también con ella.

_Continuara..._


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿Quién es Quinn Fabray?

Hola!... aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo; en este aparece un personaje nuevo, la imagino como Leighton Meester... pero ustedes decidirán que rostro darle.

Espero que disfruten del capitulo.

**Glee no me pertenece (solo Dianna Agron en mis sueños), pertenece a Ryan Murphy.**

CAPITULO 4. ¿Quién es Quinn?

Quinn toma el camino de vuelta a casa, aquella hora que pasó en el parque le había removido muchas cosas, y cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de Rachel todo aquello la desbordó sintiéndose incapaz de permanecer por mucho tiempo a su lado; su mirada... estaba llena de manchitas tristes, como un suspiro encerrado en una botella... ¿era así como veía a Rachel?, ¿o era como se veía ella dentro de los ojos de su morena?; mezclaba su propia tristeza con un sentimiento de culpa, se trataba así misma como a una egoísta que solo pensaba en acomodar su vida, se había acostumbrado a vivir sin lo que más quería y se excusaba diciéndose que su vida tenía muchas cosas que experimentar, todo eso le había servido hasta ahora... hasta el momento en el que vio a Rachel, volver a sentirla cerca le hizo ver un nuevo esquema en el corazón, un esquema que deseaba romper como una hoja en pedazos.

El calendario jugó con sus días, Quinn miraba la vida de puntillas, pero Rachel parecía andar a gatas.

La morena conocía muy bien a Quinn, fueron demasiado cómplices como para creer que no estaba en Lima, sabía que le había mentido y a pesar del dolor buscó en su corazón excusas que justificaran el comportamiento de su rubia, Quinn también tenía sus motivos, que tras ese aspecto de muralla invencible existía una delicada armadura de cristal; la sorprendió llorando y eso tenía que significar algo, pero la pequeña Diva no sabía interpretar aquello siendo objetiva con sus deseos y miedos, quería pensar que aquello significaba que la echaba de menos pero le asaltaba después la idea de que sería solo la emoción de un momento pasajero, un derrumbe espontáneo, algo normal después de volver al sitio del que se marchó.

Pronto volverían las clases, Quinn necesitaba irse de Lima, para recuperar la tranquilidad que le ofrecía el hogar que improvisó para curarse de sus preguntas, y Rachel necesitaba retomar sus aficiones para ordenar el nuevo camino que no tenía más remedio que andar; no se habían vuelto a ver, la morena era consciente de que tardarían bastante tiempo en volver a hacerlo.

Quinn se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto, atrás quedaba su ciudad y sus seres queridos, se sentía bien por tener de nuevo cosas que hacer, faltaba muy poco para un examen fundamental en la universidad y era consciente de que tenía que trabajar duro, sonrió aliviada pensando que el mal estar que durante su estancia la deprimió cesaría en cuanto pusiera los pies en el suelo.

Una vez recogió las maletas se encontró con Brenda, una chica que estudiaba en la escuela de arte de UCLA y excelente bailarina.

— Hola Brenda!

— Hola Quinn!, ¿qué tal pasaste las vacaciones?

— Mmm, no hay nada mejor que sentirse en casa, pero sinceramente ya tenía ganas de volver, echaba de menos el calor de California. Y ¿tú?, no recordaba que fueras a Italia a ver a la familia de tu padre.

— Jajajaja Q... no he ido a ningún sitio, el último día de clase, en la fiesta, quedé en que pasaría a recogerte cuando llegaras.

— Epp... mmmm... esto... ah sí? Vaya... No recordaba nada.

— Jajaja, ah ¿no?, veo que el Tequila adormila tus neuronas.

— Jeje... lo único que recuerdo es que por la mañana me levanté con resaca, de todas formas menos mal que estabas tú para no olvidarte, te agradezco mucho que vinieras por mí.

Ya en el auto; Quinn pensaba en aquella fiesta, era incapaz de recordar nada de aquel día, en su mente aparecía todo envuelto en una neblina blanca, el detalle por parte de Brenda le había sido una grata sorpresa, pero le hizo pensar si aquel día hizo alguna cosa más que debería recordar, de pronto se sintió ligeramente angustiada.

— Oye B... a decir verdad no recuerdo nada de la fiesta... crees que debería de saber algo más?, que hayas venido a buscarme ha sido afortunado... pero hay algún otro detalle?

— Q... ves como no se te puede dejar sola?, tranquila, en la fiesta solo te pasaste demasiado de copas pero no hiciste nada mas, excepto que hablaste conmigo durante casi toda la noche, descubrí que la rebelde Quinn Fabray es muy entregada en sus sentimientos, que sigues recordando con amor a tu ex, y que tras ese aspecto de chica independiente habita un corazón muy noble y necesitado.

— Ahm… – Quinn se ruborizo por lo dicho por su amiga... ohh gracias... lástima que no recuerde lo que conversamos, pero hoy mismo te invito a tomar un café y retomamos la charla, te aseguro que esta vez me acordaré.- espeto la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

— Ok, acepto tu invitación, espero que no la olvides.- Ambas rieron.

Quinn miraba a Brenda por el rabillo de su ojo mientras que esta conducía, es una chica muy femenina con perfiles de Diosa Griega, tenía unas preciosas piernas que se movían con tanta soltura cuando la música sonaba, siempre que la observaba bailar, a Quinn le invadían muchos sentimientos, su baile le transportaba a su mundo interior, la chica era capaz de embellecer y acabar con la monotonía con la delicadeza de sus movimientos.

Brenda también miraba a Quinn, pero esta parecía no darse cuenta, realmente la rubia parece no darse nunca cuenta de nada, desde el primer momento en el que se cruzaron por el pasillo de la escuela, Brenda quedó prendada de aquellos ojazos, noto como aquella chica tenía un magnetismo del que no se podía despegar, le había dejado el corazón encendido; aquel día en la fiesta intimaron sobre sus vidas, Brenda le abrió su corazón de una forma discreta, no hizo referencia a sus sentimientos, solo descubrió su persona con la intención de que Quinn pudiera captar todo lo que sentía, pero la rubia no lo recordaba; eso la hizo sentirse un poco deprimida, pues para ella aquella noche fue una de las mejores de su vida, sin duda era capaz de recrear cada uno de los minutos en los que estuvo acompañada de la rubia, una pequeña luz se le encendió cuando aceptó la invitación, sería un buen momento para indagar un poco en el corazón de Quinn, ella si sabía cómo sentía el amor la rubia, sería la carta con la que jugaría.

Rachel, por su parte adelanto su regreso a Nueva York, y ya de vuelta en la ciudad caminaba hacia la universidad, para variar iba absorta en sus pensamientos, Quinn ocupaba cada uno de sus momentos, en esta ocasión le pareció escuchar de nuevo aquella frase que la rubia le dijo en señal de buenos días... "sabes mi amor... hoy le pregunté al espejo por qué mi sonrisa había crecido... pero ahora que te veo pintada en mis pupilas, se que se debe a que cada día tus manos la tocan"... Rachel cerró los ojos aguantando cada una de aquellas vocales que atravesaron sus fantasías, de repente escucho un fuerte sonido, mismo que terminó con el de su cuerpo golpeando contra el suelo cuando de pronto un auto pasó sin que lo advirtiera.

Despertó a la noche siguiente en la cama de un Hospital, sentía su cuerpo magullado y un terrible dolor de cabeza, había tenido suerte pues solo le quedó un brazo fracturado y algunas heridas sin importancia, lo único que les preocupaba a los médicos era que la memoria de Rachel se había visto afectada, tendría que pasar unos días más en el Hospital para que los médicos pudieran observar hasta qué punto los recuerdos de la morena se habían perdido.

En una semana recibió el alta, su memoria solo tenía algunas lagunas, la mayoría de las cosas seguían dentro de su cabeza, excepto lo que tuviera que ver con el club Glee de lo cual tenía recuerdos vagos, y algunas cosas de su infancia, no recordaba como llego a Nueva York, ni como entro a NYADA, sobre todo no recordaba algo que tuviera que ver con el nombre de Quinn.

— Quinn Fabray?

— Si Rachel, sabes quién es?

— No Blaine, en verdad que no sé de quién me hablas.

— Está bien hermana, no te esfuerces, ya sabes que el médico dijo que habría cosas que no recordarías, que tal vez con el tiempo las recuperarías; lo importante es que recuerdas lo suficiente para seguir siendo tu, no te apures, estás bien.

A Blaine y a los padres de Rachel, aquella conversación les dio una idea, sino recordaba a Quinn no recordaría lo mal que lo estaba pasando, sin duda era la mejor oportunidad para ayudar a la Berry más pequeña, a que ésta recobrara la alegría y volviera a ser la misma; inmediatamente sus padres y hermano le hicieron saber al resto de la familia así como a todas las amistades de Rachel, que nadie debería de recordarle a su hija quien era Quinn, ni hablarle sobre Glee; se aseguró de que Rachel no encontrara nada en casa con respecto a la rubia, así que antes de que su hija saliera del Hospital recogió todas las cosas que la Pequeña diva conservaba de su novia, se dirigía a tirarlos a la basura, pero optó por esconderlos donde no los encontrara, pensó que si su hija la volvía a recordar querría conservar todo aquello y el no era quién para negárselo, solo lo mantendría oculto deseando que Rachel nunca lo encontrara.

Continuará….


	5. Una promesa Dolorosa

Hola... aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Glee no me pertenece (solo Dianna Agron en mis sueños), pertenece a Ryan Murphy.**

CAPITULO 5. Una promesa dolorosa.

Quinn recibió un correo de Kurt en el que le explicaba lo sucedido con Rachel, se asustó tanto que casi no termina de leer el e-mail pensando en ir corriendo a Lima a ver a su morena, pero tras continuar leyendo, su amigo le dijo que ya estaba en casa y que vivía con normalidad; Quinn respiró aliviada, aún le quedaban unas líneas cuando su corazón pareció quedar parado…, Rachel no la recordaba, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño que cumplieron al vivir juntas, ganar un nacional de grupos corales, no recordaba los viajes, el calor de sus años vividos, y lo que era mucho peor, Rachel, "SU" Rachel no le recordaba a ella; nada de los días de juegos en la escuela, cuando se conocieron y la atracción entre ellas se hizo presente en sus corazones, nada sobre su primer beso, su sitio especial, nada de su amor y de sus promesas, de las noches bajo la misma sabana, de las caricias de sus manos, el amor de su vida no la recordaba y en su corazón se rompían los latidos, sus oídos doblaban las palabras de un sonido que le dolía escuchar; no podía sino respetar la nueva situación de Rachel, ella la había dejado y no podía pretender que su chica se quedara sufriendo por su ausencia, debía de hacer caso de lo que Kurt le dijo, por mucho que le doliera prometió a su amigo que nunca le diría nada a Rachel, excepto si ella le volvía a recordar.

Así la primavera fue pintando jardines, los pájaros cantándole a los atardeceres... así la rubia continuaba con su vida en Los Ángeles... las calles eran acuarelas de otro color y ella quería ser un pincel entre las hojas de la vida; sentía que amaba su carrera y eso le desbordaba de felicidad, por fin terminó aquella sensación de vértigo que le impedía disfrutar de las cosas, había recuperado su libertad, se sentía con alas en un cielo nuevo, por un momento se dio gracias por haber tenido el valor de dejar Nueva York y a Rachel, pensaba que si no lo hubiera hecho jamás se habría descubierto como lo hacía ahora.

Quinn no solo se dio cuenta de esto, también de que su amiga Brenda sentía algo por ella, en cierto modo ella también se sentía muy atraída por la bailarina, pero todavía no quería comprometer su libertad con nadie, había pasado un año desde la ruptura con Rachel, quería fortalecer su corazón y prepararlo para ser capaz de amar de nuevo.

A Rachel por su parte, las cosas le funcionaban, su vida tenía un ritmo nuevo, había emprendido un nuevo camino y sentía su equipaje repleto de ganas para emprenderlo; sus clases en NYADA le aportaban expectativas, estaba aprendiendo algo que le agradaba mucho, le enriquecía aquella etapa, las nuevas amistades, y…. Santana López, su profesora de universidad... ella hacía que la morena no pestañeara cuando hablaba, estaba fascinada por su talento y su persona, existía muy buena relación entre ambas, la chica tenía 25 años, solo 4 más que ella, algo que les hizo ser muy cómplices dentro y fuera de las aulas.

En Nueva York el sol se dejaba ver radiante después de mucho tiempo, los atardeceres acariciaban con sus naranjas las flores que a su vez refrescaban el olor del aire; las clases terminarían por una temporada, una pausa para las vacaciones que Rachel compartiría con sus compañeros en México, unos días de playa y buena temperatura eran la recompensa a todo el esfuerzo de los meses pasados, Santana también iría, y de alguna manera fue la chispa que encendió la sonrisa de la morena, tendría la oportunidad para conocerla, ya no como profesora y alumna, sino como dos personas con la máscara de su identidad, entrarían en el cuarto del "tú a tú".

La tarde antes de marchar Rachel llamó a Kurt para invitarlo a una cena de despedida en su apartamento, su amigo la escuchaba sentado en la cocina mientras Rachel preparaba la cena.

— Oye no te olvides de traerme algo de México eh?.

—Jeje, claro que no, tendrás tu regalo te lo prometo.

—Eso que estás cocinando huele muy bien, eres una perfecta ama del hogar, apuesto a que no le pasará inadvertido a Santana. — Dijo divertido el chico

— Kurt Kurt... mira que eres idílico en el amor eh?, creo que eres algún descendiente de Cupido tal vez. — Ambos rieron ante lo dicho por la morena

— Yo creo que este viaje te puede servir para atraparla, solo es unos años mayor que tu y se le nota cierta admiración cuando te escucha cantar, estos días juntas y lejos de todo pueden servir para ver que hay detrás de sus miradas, demasiada tensión sexual Rach, eso es lo que yo noto.

—Kuuuurt… basta.- Exclamo la morena, apenada. — Yo también lo creo, pero quiero ir despacio, es mi profesora y no quisiera que nada deteriorara la relación, sería difícil asistir a sus clases si las cosas salen mal—

— Por cierto... me gusta mucho tu camiseta—

—Gracias, solo me la pongo para estar por casa, aquí tiene una manchita rosa. — dijo señalando el lugar. — Tiene que ser de alguna salsa o algo así, pero me resulta extraño porque yo no sé hacer ninguna y ya sabes que no me gustan las envasadas; te parecerá una tontería pero siempre que me pongo esta camiseta tengo una extraña sensación—

—Tal vez fueras a comer con alguien y la manchaste. — De forma instintiva a Kurt se le pasa Quinn por la cabeza, e intenta desviar la conversación. — Bueno no tiene mayor importancia.

— No, ya sé que la mancha no es importante, pero sí la sensación que tengo al ponérmela, desde el accidente hay cosas de mi vida que no recuerdo, pero sabes lo que creo?, que aunque la mente se vea dañada el corazón es incapaz de olvidar la razón de sus latidos, el corazón no olvida la sensación que lo retrató—.

—Si bueno, el corazón es demasiado entregado como para olvidar, pero no creo que tu camiseta tenga nada que ver— Kurt recordó la fiesta de cumpleaños en la que Quinn llevaba puesta la misma camiseta, y que la manchó con una compota de fresa que ella misma preparó para la tarta con la que quería sorprender a su novia.

—En fin... son solo sensaciones, pero a veces siento como si mi corazón le recordara a mi mente que hay una sombra dentro de mí, una sombra que corresponde a la silueta de alguien; a veces cuando camino miro los rostros de las personas, como si la casualidad fuera a aparecer desvelando el rostro de esa figura—

—Jajaja Dios, Rachel... en el fondo no eres más que una romántica; mmm creo que la cena está lista, déjate de tanta charla que me muero de hambre—

En Los Ángeles también comienzan las vacaciones, antes de ir al viaje a Italia que Brenda le ha propuesto, Quinn decide pasar unos días en Cánada sola, quiere ver el sol de verano en una cabaña junto a un lago, solo su voz y el murmullo de los árboles como consejeros de la decisión que quería tomar respecto a Brenda, poco a poco ha ido dejándose llevar y es consciente de que se siente muy atraída por la bailarina.

Se sienta en una silla a contemplar el paisaje, el humo de su cigarro juega mientras el sol cae lentamente difuminando su silueta en el cielo que lo retiene; cierra los ojos apresando en su interior la magnitud de tan bella escena, respira hondo para completar el suspiro que atraviesa su alma; se le representa entre sus párpados las letras que siempre leía de una camiseta de Rachel, cuando su morena la llevaba puesta le susurraba el "Je t'aime" que se podía leer en aquella prenda, Rachel le devolvía el detalle arrugando su camiseta hasta su cara para cerrar sus ojos y girar la cabeza a un lado... ese era el gesto con el que su pequeña Diva le pedía un beso, el beso con el que ella intentaba robar a Rachel del espacio a través de sus labios... la camiseta en la que queda la mancha de fresa de aquel pastel que hizo para su chica, Quinn siente ese detalle como una comparación, ahora ella es solo una gota olvidada en el corazón de la morena, una mancha que no se limpia pero que ya nadie recuerda la razón por la que está ahí.

Lo recuerda con cariño, acaba de ser consciente de que jamás podrá olvidarla, hace tiempo que aprendió a vivir con eso, ahora le toca empezar a amar de nuevo, y es Brenda la persona con la que desea hacerlo.

En el avión de camino a México, Rachel habla con Santana sobre las cosas que desea hacer cuando lleguen a Cabo San Lucas, sabe que México es rico en cultura y desea aprender mucho con su estancia; mientras la latina le pide a la azafata dos cervezas, Rachel gira su cabeza hacia la ventanilla, — las nubes... que lindas son! — exclama para sí misma.

—Acaso hay alguien tras la ventanilla?. — le dice Santana bromeando.

— Opss jeje, es que de pronto me parecieron preciosas las nubes, me entraron muchas ganas de viajar en una de ellas—.

— Jajaja Rach, si quieres te abrimos la puerta del avión y te subes en una—

—Mmmm, mejor espero a que alguien me regale una—

Era otro el avión que en esos mismos instantes viajaba hacia Italia, Brenda quedaba recostada sobre el hombro de una rubia pensativa, apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla mientras miraba las nubes; la bailarina despertó sonriendo mientras veía a Quinn hacer un gesto infantil con las manos, como intentando rasgar el cristal y atrapar así las nubes.

— Jajaja, haces colección de nubes? —

—Jeje... pensé que estabas dormida—

—Estaba soñando contigo y decidí despertarme para ver que mi sueño es realidad—

—Ohh nena, pues a mí me han entrado muchas ganas de besarte, me dejas hacerlo posible?. — Dijo insinuante la bailarina.

— Mmm, que bien saben tus besos Q, me encanta la dulzura de tus labios, como recompensa te regalaré una de esas nubes que con tanto cariño estabas intentando atrapar. —

—Gracias, me gustaría tener una pero más me gusta tenerte a ti—

En realidad Quinn ha sentido un pinchazo al oír la última frase de Brenda, ha forzado un poco sus palabras para que la bailarina no notara que regalar nubes era algo que ella solo hacía para Rachel.

Continuará…..


	6. Extraños Dejavús

Hola... les traigo un nuevo capítulo... hay algo de Pezberry, espero no molestar a quien es totalmente devoto de Faberry... sin mas, espero que disfruten este capitulo... Muchas Gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar Reviews...

**Glee no me pertenece (solo Dianna Agron en mis sueños), le pertenece a Ryan Murphy.**

CAPITULO 6. Extraños Dejavús

— Cabo San Lucas es precioso, no crees Santana?

— Opino lo mismo que tú, estamos teniendo un día muy agradable.

— Creo que por hoy hemos hecho suficiente turismo, que te parece si vamos a la playa eh?, tengo ganas de tomar el sol y darme un baño en el mar.

— Me parece una idea excelente!, quieres que vayamos las dos solas o le decimos al resto que nos acompañe.

— Mmmm, déjame pensar... pues ahora que lo has dicho mejor vamos tú y yo a solas— Rachel dio una voz sugerente a sus palabras.

— Creo que las olas se derretirán contigo, nena. —

Santana y Rachel jugaban entre el agua, se zambullían mientras ríen y bromeaban, el roce de sus cuerpos mojados hace estremecer a la morena, siente que su piel quiere traspasar la de la latina, los labios de ambas pasan cercanos entre juegos y Santana desea vencer esos milímetros que separan sus bocas.

Tumbada sobre la arena Rachel dormitaba mientras Santana la observaba en la orilla, se le veía muy bella, parece una sirena cuando los rayos del sol se cuelan entre su pelo llenándolo de vida y color; se inspira en esa escena, mientras que con sus manos mojadas le hace un castillo de arena.

La latina se acerca hasta ella y suavemente besa sus labios, Rachel despierta sintiendo que entra en un sueño que ya ha vivido, ese beso tan dulce le hace sentir como si en otra vida alguien ya lo hubiese hecho, como si alguien le hubiera despertado en la misma situación y de igual forma; a pesar del pequeño flash, Rachel se entrega a los labios de su chica, se siente radiante de alegría.

— Eres preciosa Rach, ya no puedo callar mis sentimientos hacia ti, estoy enamorada de ti desde… siempre, y esto esta matándome—.

— Yo también siento algo por ti, llevo tiempo queriendo probar tus labios, y ahora que lo he hecho no quiero separarme de ellos—

— Mira hacia la orilla, ahí tienes tu castillo—.

Rachel palidece al escuchar esa frase, al ver el castillo junto la orilla, lleva tiempo notando extrañas sensaciones, sucesos que siente vividos y que le hacen ver una silueta alrededor de sus pupilas, una sombra de alguien que le hace sentir encogido a su corazón, se siente llena al lado de Santana, pero esa sensación le paraliza y le inunda de fantasías sobre un amor pasado al que no le encuentra el rastro.

— Rach… te encuentras bien?

— Si... tranquila, solo me dio un repentino dolor de cabeza, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes.

— Perdona si he hecho o dicho algo que...

— No hermosa, lo único que has hecho ha sido llenarme el corazón. — Le dice sin dejarle terminar la frase.

— ¿Me dejarías hacerte feliz Rachel?, cuidar de ti, amarte...

— Mmm, diciéndomelo así... creo que no tengo otra opción... dejaré que me ames—.

Terminan la conversación fundidas en un profundo beso.

_Venecia, Italia._

Ciertamente Italia era una ciudad perfecta para el amor, se alojaron en un acogedor apartamento que tenían los padres de Brenda en Venecia, desde la ventana se podían ver los canales y el viajar de las góndolas; Brenda arreglaba la casa mientras que Quinn tenía la mente sumida en el momento, volvió a tomar consciencia de la realidad a través de los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura, sintió la barbilla de la bailarina posada sobre sus hombros, y un brazo que despegó de su sitio para inclinarlo hacia el cristal señalando a la rubia un restaurante muy bonito que se veía al otro lado del canal.

Brenda quería conquistar a Quinn, sabía que había conseguido llegar a rozar su corazón, pero intuía que en la rubia quedaban restos de algo, o mejor dicho, de alguien, y que tendría que esforzarse para que no rechazara la invitación que quería proponerle, la chica quería formalizar su relación con ella, pero antes de pedírselo necesitaba deducir de una forma completa que era lo que pasaba en el corazón de Quinn.

— ¿Nos marchamos ya? —

— Si, ya estoy lista B—.

— Ya verás cómo te gustara la pasta, además Luiggi aparte de un maravilloso cocinero es un estupendo amigo—.

— Solo espero no llenarme mucho, quiero reservarme para el postre— Dice la rubia, de manera sugerente a su acompañante.

Brenda se vuelve loca cuando escucha a Quinn hablarle así, al sentirse dibujada en su rostro mientras le guiña un ojo pícaramente; es preciosa, delicada, su persona irradia un círculo mágico capaz de engancharla y transportarla a otro planeta.

— La cena ha sido sensacional, muchas gracias por traerme aquí y mostrarme los secretos italianos—.

— Ah si?, pues déjame decirte que todavía no has descubierto ningún secreto, sólo has probado la pasta... en Italia los secretos se cuentan entre las luces de una vela—.

— Vaya!, pues en América los secretos se susurran al oído amando entre las sabanas...

— Mmm, creo que me gustaría descubrir esa manera de descubrir los secretos de una americana—.

— Pues a mí me falta el postre—.

Pasó el otoño y llego de nuevo al invierno, las hojas marchitas se desacomodaron de las ramas para vestirse por una fina capa de nieve, de nuevo las chimeneas saludaban con su humo desde los tejados, las calles un año más se volvían a transformar en senderos de luces que se preparaban para el comienzo de otro año; Rachel y Santana disfrutaban de su amor en el apartamento de la morena, mismo que ahora compartía con su profesora, ahora su novia; la relación marchaba bien entre ambas, se estaban descubriendo la una a la otra de una forma sana y compenetrada, este año Rachel no acudiría sola a la comida de navidad con su familia, la latina estaría a su lado, como consecuencia de una relación formalizada que hacía que el rostro de la pequeña Diva se convirtiera en una clara señal de felicidad, y que hacía a su vez que los padres de la morena sintieran que su hija se había recuperado por completo, que su niña había vuelto a caminar por buen sendero.

La tristeza de las pasadas fiestas era un ingrato recuerdo en el álbum familiar, un grisáceo tiempo del que Rachel no tenía constancia, una circunstancia paralizada en el silencio, mientras que aquello no fuera nombrado la felicidad vencía sobre los acontecimientos y sobre los miembros que lo compartían.

Tras la cena, las clásicas conversaciones en la sala de estar de los Berry en Lima, los brindis y las sonrisas que se prestaban en todos los rostros, era tarde y los padres de Rachel insistieron que ambas se quedaran a dormir, pues la noche era muy fría y de seguro la habitación de hotel que pensaban alquilar no les proporcionaría el mismo abrigo que un hogar; Rachel tomó la mano de la latina y le subió a su habitación de niña, con la puerta cerrada bailaron entre los besos que les iban desabrochando una pasión antes callada, Rachel se sentía plena para amarle por completo, tenía ganas de fundirse en la piel de su amante, introducirse en su cuerpo y despojarse a sus sentimientos.

Tumbadas sobre la cama poco a poco se desprendieron de la ropa que las cubría, Santana la acariciaba entre las sabanas...

— ¿Estás segura Rach?, si quieres podemos esperar más tiempo...

— No, amor, no necesito más tiempo para saber que quiero hacerlo contigo, necesito sentirte dentro de mí para explotar todos los sentimientos que ahora me inundan—.

— Me alegra que quieras compartirlo conmigo, pero antes quisiera hacerte una pregunta Rachel... ¿alguna vez has hecho el amor? —.

La morena se quedó pensativa... a pesar de que su mente retenía secuelas de un posible amor sin rostro ni recuerdos, no sabía hasta que punto aquel amor bailó en su cuerpo, nunca se lo había replanteado y ahora que por primera vez lo pensaba no sabía que contestarse, y mucho menos qué decirle a su novia.

— No lo sé, quiero decir.. que no lo recuerdo, pero no importa, lo único que cuenta es el presente, y tú estás dentro de él—.

Santana le sonrió y continuó desvistiéndola; se entregaron a besos y caricias, susurros y sonrisas, sus cuerpos desnudos representaban un paisaje entre ambas, un paso del amor entre sus cuerpos; la latina se posicionó sobre Rachel, lentamente entreabrió sus piernas para acariciar su intimidad, rosaba su clítoris de una manera deliciosa haciendo estremecer de placer a la morena, que solo gemía ante las caricias de Santana, la latina fue bajando lentamente sobre su cuerpo dejando besos, mordiscos y ligeros apretones por donde pasaban sus manos mientras le dejaba saber lo hermosa que se miraba, así tan entregada, tan frágil…, Rachel sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, tenso un poco su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de su novia cerca de su intimidad.. — No tengas miedo mi amor— Susurro Santana mientras se aferraba a los muslos de su morena, Rachel sintió morir al primer toque de la lengua de su novia en la entrada de su vagina, Santana daba largos y pausados lametones a su intimidad concentrándose en su hinchado y rosado clítoris haciendo que su vista se nublase; una vez logro la humedad que necesitaba, muy delicadamente la penetro con dos de sus dedos , Rachel notó como Santana entraba dentro de ella después de sentir un leve dolor, la latina movía su mano con mucho cuidado mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morena, Rachel sentía como aquellas punzadas le dolían, pero pensó en este acontecimiento del amor como si fuera una rosa; antes de alcanzar los pétalos a veces se sienten primero las espinas; cerró los ojos y entre las tinieblas de sus pupilas apareció la sombra de una silueta, la sentía reflejada en un espejo, un rostro recogido de la cera de una vela, amontonado en la llama de su ceguera, le pareció escuchar una voz que le susurraba... _"me encanta amarte princesa, si tuviera que elegir un lugar para vivir, sin duda elegiría hacerlo dentro de ti", "déjame enredar tu alma con la mía, deja que me vierta en tus labios para bucear en el océano de tu cuerpo"..._ sintió el aire de aquel susurro mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, se anudaba a una sensación vivida en aquella cama, no era aquella princesa la que cabalgó su cuerpo, no eran esas las manos que en su momento supieron dibujarla, no eran aquellos nervios los mismos que alguien amainó con una mirada... no... De nuevo se le mostraba aquella silueta que le representaba una sensación volátil transportándola a un lago de gotas palpitantes, escuchaba su sonido dentro de ella pero se sentía incapaz de descifrar aquel mensaje, incapaz de ver a través del vidrio el líquido que bañaba su piel y su alma.

— _Quinn... ¿por qué te escondes detrás de mi corazón?_ —

Un ligero dolor que aumentaba y disminuía fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la brillante mirada de su novia, solo acertó a sonreírle cuando ella escuchó aquellas palabras, le pareció haber escuchado un nombre, su morena había dejado escapar de sus labios algo que no le fue al cien por ciento perceptible, ni ella misma era consciente de ello, la chica misma quiso confundirse en una posible equivocación, no era momento de ataviarse a falsos miedos, su novia estaba allí, mirándole, sonriéndole, en resumen estaba bajo su cuerpo entregándose a su amor, aquel nombre era solo un fallo de pronunciación, solo eso, un invisible error.

Al terminar, unas gotas de sudor y una mezcla de dolor y placer en las facciones de su morena pintó una sonrisa en el rostro de Santana, aquella señal significaba que su novia nunca había hecho el amor, que ella era la primera que cruzaba la línea de su alma, ¿aquel nombre?, no, imposible..., su hermosa estrella no se había entregado a nadie, imposible que lo hiciera con otra mujer.

Después de aquella importante demostración de amor entre ambas, quedaron dormidas y exhaustas , el amanecer se iba desperezando con sus bostezos en forma de color, Rachel despertó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se sentía muy emocionada a la vez que silenciosa, pasó su mano por la nuca para recogerse los cabellos que rebeldes caían por su cara, de repente uno de sus pendientes cayó al suelo, se agachó a buscarlo y lo vio bajo la cama, un pensamiento infantil le invitó a meterse debajo, recordó lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo cuando era pequeña, era el rinconcito que la protegía de todo, como si fuera el abrazo capaz de arroparla de cualquier daño.

Un flash cruzó la horizontalidad de su pensamiento, giró su rostro como si junto a ella debajo de la cama le acompañara otra persona, otra que en tiempos pasados de sonrisas y secretos era su cómplice debajo del colchón; se tumbó boca arriba, de nuevo aquella extraña sensación se acaramelaba en su estómago haciéndole vibrar sin sentido; optó por dejar aquellos pensamientos y centrarse en lo sucedido la noche anterior recreándose en la emoción de haber traspasado aquella barrera que el amor retuvo entre sus cuerpos, ahora se sentía más madura, mas mujer... más cerca de su novia... esos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se percató de que junto a ella ,en una de las maderas de la cama, había un nombre grabado: Quinn.

_Los Ángeles, California._

— Cariño despierta ya!, que vamos a perder el avión—

— Mmm... Déjame dormir un poquito más—.

— Vaya con la nena dormilona, ¿ves lo que te pasa cuando por las noches estás tan traviesa? —.

— Jejeje, ¿Traviesa yo?, no amor... eres tú la que me hace ser así, si no me hicieras desearte no me ocurriría nada de esto, hasta que no me des un beso de buenos días no tengo intención de abandonar las sabanas—. Decía la rubia aun desnuda entre las suaves sabanas de aquella cama que fue testigo mudo de una apasionada noche.

Brenda miraba con ternura a una soñolienta rubia que se removía entre las sabanas de una cama que presentaba indicios de haber tenido unas ocupantes bastante ocupadas explorando sus cuerpos, la chica se acerca a ella para despertar a su rubia se ve tan tierna, ¡cómo te amo Quinn!, pensó mientras le daba un reclamado y esperado beso, jugaron un poco sus manos antes de preparar las maletas para el viaje que en unas horas les llevaría a Lima, Ohio, pasarían las navidades con la familia de Quinn, la rubia quería presentarle a sus padres a la persona que ahora ocupaba su corazón, un paso más que serviría para terminar de formalizar su relación; fue una agradable sorpresa para Brenda, pues Quinn siempre evitaba dar ese paso, y la bailarina a veces sentía que su relación era solo temporal, le podía el miedo cuando pensaba que su chica no tenía intención de dar ese paso porque no se sentía segura, aquello era muy importante para ella, eso significaba que su novia le abría las puertas de su vida, para ella era un gesto clave, lo suyo iba en serio.

_Lima, Ohio._

Quinn... ¿quién era Quinn?, su mente se comportó como un nudo atascado incapaz de decirle nada al respecto; ¿por qué bajo su cama alguien había escrito ese nombre?, tal vez ella misma fue quien lo escribió pero le atraía mas la idea de que fue otra la persona que lo hizo; ¿qué relación tenía con esa tal Quinn?, no recordaba a ninguna amiga con ese nombre, pensó que tendría que haber existido entre ambas una buena relación, muy cómplice, pues un detalle como lo es el tener grabado un nombre bajo su cama no se tiene con cualquier persona, entonces... ¿qué pasó con su amiga?, ¿por qué no la recordaba?, pensó que el accidente tendría que ver en el extravío de ese recuerdo, ¿tal vez lo que hubiera pasado con ella era algo malo y por eso su mente prefería no recordarlo?, ¿sería una amiga de la infancia?, en la universidad no existía ninguna chica con ese nombre, y entre sus amigos de siempre nunca se mencionó tampoco, ¿le habría sucedido algo a su amiga?, pensó que tal vez había muerto y en su círculo de personas habían decidido callar para que ella no sufriera aprovechando que no recordaba nada, casi como algo mecánico le vino de nuevo a la mente la silueta sin rostro, ¿tendrían aquellas sensaciones algo que ver con todo esto?, anoche cuando hacía el amor con Santana tuvo una especie de sueño, como si tiempo atrás hubiera dado ese paso con otra persona, se escuchó a sí misma decir el nombre de Quinnie... ¿Quinnie?... ese apelativo cariñoso encajaba perfectamente con el nombre que acababa de encontrar... y la sensación que le unía a la sombra no era precisamente un sentimiento de amistad... sino de algo más profundo... amor.

La cabeza de Santana asomó debajo de la cama sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué haces ahí escondida eh?, me das un beso amor?, hoy me siento la mujer más feliz de la tierra ¿Sabes?. — Exclamo la latina con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro contagiando a Rachel con su felicidad.

— Jejeje, quería despedirme de mi niñez, pues hoy yo también me siento la mujer más completa—. Rachel dijo aquello sin saber la certeza de esas palabras, sin saber si solo le correspondía o si en verdad lo sentía así.

— ¿Te parece que te traiga el desayuno a la cama? —

— Te lo agradecería mucho, ya de paso súbeme el teléfono tengo que llamar a Kurt para quedar con él, también esta Lima y se lo prometí—.

— O.k amor, ahora vuelvo—.

_Unas horas después._

Sentados en la única cafetería de su ciudad natal, conversaban Kurt, Santana, Rachel y Blaine.

— Mañana podríamos ir a ver una presentación del nuevo Club Glee del señor Shue, me han dicho que la actuación merece la pena—. Espeto un emocionado Kurt

— Han mejorado mucho desde la última vez que los vimos, son los favoritos para ganar las nacionales este año, no es Genial?.. Mckinley no tiene un trofeo de las nacionales desde nosotros Rach! – Exclamo Blaine, viendo directamente los ojos de su hermana.

— Por mí encantada de conocer un poco más de las pasiones de mi chica, según Sugar y Leroy a Rachel le encantaba ese Club, entonces para mí sería un placer ir a verlos, tal vez encontremos algunos talentos para NYADA — Exclamo Santana.

— Me parece una buena idea Kurt, tenemos que aprovechar estos días libres, y no hay nada mejor que unas buenas dosis de buenos mash ups de Shuester, tengo recuerdos de eso, y me producen una sensación de felicidad, así que de seguro mi hermana y papi tienen razón—.

El celular de Kurt sonó a mitad de la conversación, justo cuando Blaine se había dispuesto a ir a los servicios; Santana y Rachel aprovecharon para mirarse como dos enamoradas que comparten su complicidad.

— ¿Si? —

— Hola Hummel, que hay de nuevo en Lima! —

— Quiiiin! cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! — Kurt no pudo contener su alegría.

¿Quinn? - pensó Rachel; el mismo nombre que esa mañana había encontrado grabado debajo de su cama, el mismo nombre que ella misma había pronunciado la noche anterior con un diminutivo cariñoso, su mirada se tornó confusa y exaltada.

— Jejeje, yo también te he extrañado, estoy en Lima, he venido a pasar unos días, tengo muchas ganas de verte y presentarte a mi novia—.

— Oh qué bueno!, ¿nos podemos ver ahora? —

— Eso quería proponerte, te llamo desde el parque, le estoy mostrando a Brenda la ciudad, dime dónde estás y voy hacia allá—.

— Estoy en el café del Centro, no tardes—.

— En un momentito me tienes allí para darte un abrazo, no te muevas que ya llego—.

Kurt se sentía ilusionado por ver de nuevo a su amiga, llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de la rubia y no pudo contener la emoción de saber que la iba a volver a ver, se percató de su descuido cuando observó una extraña mirada por parte de Rachel, intentó disimularlo, luego pensó que no recordaba nada de Quinn, no sabría de quién se trataba, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello era peligroso, además, Quinn si sabía quién era Rachel y pensó que la situación le podía hacer daño a la rubia, ¿qué hacía?, no podía salir con prisa del café para esperar fuera a Quinn, estaba con su novio también y además Rachel se extrañaría demasiado, cuando iba a tener un segundo pensamiento al respecto, sintió el abrazo de Quinn por detrás suyo.

_**Continuará…..**_


	7. Buscando Respuestas

Hola de nuevo... primero que nada, muchas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews, espero no defraudarlos con este capitulo.

Para quien me pidió que no hiciera sufrir a las chicas... Recuerda: que después de una gran tormenta, la calma se siente mucho mejor.

Sin mas... Muchas gracias por leer.

**Glee no me pertenece (solo Dianna Agron y sus increíbles y hermosos ojos, en mis sueños) le pertenece a Ryan Murphy.**

CAPITULO 7 Buscando Respuestas.

— ¡Hola Hummel!

— Qu... Quinn!, qué alegría verte!

Rachel miraba a la chica que acababa de entrar como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Santana se percató pero no sabía que tenía de extraño aquello y mucho menos por qué influía en su novia, ella no sabía nada de la vida antes del accidente de su chica, ni tampoco que la rubia que acababa de entrar era el gran amor de su novia, ni se atrevió siquiera a relacionarla con el nombre que Rachel dejó escapar la noche anterior.

Quinn levantó la vista y miró a Rachel, aquel cruce de miradas entre ambas se hizo sentir en el ambiente, era como si el aire no se atreviera a pasear entre sus pupilas por miedo a lastimar el espacio que trazaban; a Quinn le temblaba el corazón al tener frente a ella a su antiguo amor, sintió un frío en sus huesos pues en la expresión de aquellos ojos no logró encontrarse, Rachel la miraba como si no la conociera, pero no, eso no era lo único que la rubia pudo observar, había algo más en aquellos ojos chocolate, había una pequeña manchita que tal vez ni la misma morena notaba, en lo profundo de aquellos ojos quedaba reservado un lugar intacto, un lugar de difícil acceso, una puerta que olvidó que estaba ahí, una llave que se encuentra en lo profundo de un mar de preguntas.

Kurt y Blaine estaban atónitos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación, debían hacer algo, eran testigos del silencio que se acababa de crear a causa de ese encuentro, podían sentir el imán con el que las dos chicas se estaban mirando; Santana solo podía seguir viendo la escena desconcertada, no solo Kurt, Blaine y Quinn sabían quién era cada una de las piezas de este puzzle, Brenda si sabía quién era Rachel Berry, si sabía quién era la otra componente de esta mezcla de sensaciones, la misma chica que había sido el amor de Quinn, la misma a la que nunca hizo referencia por temor a la reacción de la rubia, nunca le mencionó que sabía de su pasado, que había asistido en contadas ocasiones a las competencias de coro de las chicas, y que desde que la vio en aquel escenario se enamoró de ella, jamás había dicho nada al respecto, pero aquella situación la descompuso, miró a Quinn a los ojos sin poder camuflar su miedo, pero la rubia no la correspondió la mirada, los ojos de su novia dibujaban con cada segundo los ojos chocolate de la hermosa morena que estaba frente a ella, lo que la bailarina no comprendía era por qué ambas fingían no conocerse de nada.

¿Qué pensaban Quinn y Rachel en esos momentos?, ¿qué se almacenaba bajo sus pieles?, ¿sería la mente la que en esos momentos delimitaba los pensamientos de las dos chicas?, ¿o era el corazón el que imploraba desde su sitio?; _" Rach mi vida, estás aquí, que bella te ves cuando la luz le sorprende a tu rostro, tus labios... veo que siguen siendo la mueca perfecta de todos mis besos, tus manos... estás temblando!, ¿me reconoces amor?, soy yo Quinn, tu Quinnie, la que se enamoró de ti hace mucho tiempo, y la que en estos momentos te ha vuelto a reconocer como la dueña de toda mi vida"_...

_"¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué me haces temblar?, ¿eres tú la que se grabó en la madera de mi cama?, ¿eres tú la persona que mi mente hizo arder en el olvido?, de las cenizas se recompone una melodía que te rescata, ¿eres tú la silueta que mis ojos no se atrevían a mostrarme?, ¿qué tiene tu mirada que soy incapaz de soltarme de ella?, ¿quién eres preciosa?, ¿por qué me haces pensar en todo esto?, ¿acaso eres magia?, ¿por qué siento que en tus labios hallaría todas mis respuestas?"_

Kurt rompió aquel lenguaje escrito en el silencio, ante la mirada temerosa de su novio, quien no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sentiría su hermana al saber lo que le ocultaron por tanto tiempo...

—Bueno Quinn, te presento a mi novio Blaine Berry, a mi mejor amiga y cuñada Rachel Berry y a su novia Santana López—

—Hey Quinn—. Saludaba Blaine a la rubia, el chico debía ser convincente al intentar hacer creer a su hermana que no conocía Quinn.

—Hola Blaine, es un gusto—.

—Ho... Hola Rachel, encantada de conocerte yo soy Quinn Fabray—. _¿Ha dicho su novia?_, pensó la rubia sintiendo como una dosis de dolor se instalaba en su pecho, haciendo añicos su corazón.

—Hola Quinn, para mí también es un placer conocerte— Dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Cuando Rachel besó la mejilla de aquella desconocida, algo inmenso le atravesó el alma, sus labios quedaron paralizados, sintió como se le nublaba la vista mientras que su cabeza se llenaba de un ruido de antiguas palabras, era como si su mente se convirtiera en una cascada de la que descendían imágenes y frases sueltas.

— Rach, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Blaine preocupado.

—Amor… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te encuentras bien? — Insistió una preocupada Santana al ver que su novia no contestaba.

Tras esto la morena se desplomo en los brazos de su hermano, al parecer su corazón estaba intentando regresarle a su mente cada pensamiento perdido; sintió su cuerpo colapsar y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

—Amoooor.!. — Santana estaba realmente preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba su novia.

Tras unos minutos Rachel reaccionó.

—Rachel, ¿estás mejor hermana?. — Blaine se encontraba sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermana, ante las miradas preocupadas y curiosas de los presentes.

— Si... si, ya estoy bien, ¿qué pasó? —.

—Te desmayaste por unos instantes, ¿quieres que vayamos a casa y descansas nena? — Rogo Santana.

Rachel abrió los ojos buscando a Quinn, la encontró sentada con una mirada que se dirigía a ella, podía sentir en su cara la brisa que acudía hasta ella desde los párpados de la rubia.

La pequeña diva demostró que estaba bien, que solo había sido una bajada de tensión y que no quería irse a casa; después de lo sucedido Kurt y Blaine se esforzaron en ser naturales, como si aquella situación fuera como ellos pretendían; Rachel escuchaba como Quinn le decía a Kurt que la chica que tenía a su lado se llamaba Brenda Belleti y que era su novia, vivían en Los Ángeles y ambas estudiaban en la misma escuela pero en diferentes áreas, ambas tenían pensado regresar a Nueva York, Quinn quería pedir un cambio a NYU, ya que su novia había conseguido ser transferida a Julliard, entonces la morena se entero que Quinn estaba en la escuela de medicina y Brenda en la de artes, y que su primer año de universidad lo curso en NYU tras dejar Yale; también le contaba como había encontrado una nueva pasión en el piano gracias a su novia, de cómo la llenaba estar aprendiendo a tocar aquel instrumento que era tan hermoso; Rachel se fijó en las manos de la rubia y las pensó preciosas, se le reflejaron como si toda la sensibilidad de aquella chica se reuniera en aquellos dedos finos y alargados, en aquellas palmas desnudas... pensó como sería ser acariciada por ella, se imaginó así misma siendo las teclas de un piano, tocada por Quinn, acariciada por las notas de su corazón, escrita en las partituras de su existencia.

Al saber que Quinn era de Lima y llevaba casi dos años que había sido transferida de la NYU a UCLA, a Rachel se le escapó la curiosidad por la boca.

— ¿Qué edad tienes Quinn? —

—Dentro de casi dos meses cumpliré 21—

— Has dicho que eres de aquí, ¿dónde estudiaste? —

Kurt se sentía nervioso por las preguntas que Rachel le estaba haciendo a la rubia, algo le decía que su amiga estaba queriendo llegar a alguna conclusión.

— En William Mcinley High School—.

Rachel no hizo más preguntas, aquella chica era de su edad y habían estudiado en la misma escuela, por lo tanto tendría que ir a su clase o al Glee Club, y el tiempo que decía estar fuera de Nueva York coincidía con su accidente, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, tenía que saber qué pasaba con aquella chica.

Tras despedirse, Quinn y Brenda caminaban a casa de la rubia, Brenda se percató del estado de su novia pero no se atrevía a decir nada, aquella situación le había creado sentimientos confusos y no sabía por qué camino dirigirlos.

—Quinn... ¿por qué Rachel y tú fingen no conocerse? —

—B'... esto... uff... es una larga historia... ¿pero tú como sabes...? —

— La primera vez que te vi por los pasillos me enamoré de tu mirada, y alguno me conto tu historia con Rachel, yo sabía de su accidente.. Quinn… Yo.. Te… Yo las vi a ambas en las nacionales del Glee Club los dos años que compitieron, yo formaba parte de Vocal Adrenaline, desde entonces quise acercarme a ti pero estabas con ella, y parecías muy feliz, nunca quise decirte nada, suponía que querías romper esa parte de tu pasado y quise respetarlo, solo quería conocerte a ti de persona a persona, quería conocerte sin prejuicios u opiniones prefijadas.

— Lo sé, siempre he sido consciente de que sabías quien era yo, también te note en las competencias, solo que hasta hoy caigo en cuenta de eso— Dijo la rubia tranquilizando a una nerviosa Brenda. — Te agradezco que nunca me mencionaras nada, supongo que ahora es inevitable que hablemos de esto, pero créeme que no sé cómo empezar—.

— No quiero saber por qué terminaron, solo quiero saber que pasó por tu mente cuando la viste—

Ya en casa de la rubia, le explicó a Brenda toda la historia, sintiendo que la vida se le iba en cada palabra que dejaba salir de su boca, a pesar de que lo que decía se veía ordenado, dentro de ella era un completo caos de sensaciones y recuerdos, una batalla entre el pasado y el presente, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que no encontraba donde agarrarse, por primera vez en casi dos años, Quinn estaba llorando por Rachel, lloraba como una niña pequeña, como si su dolor nunca fuera a encontrar consuelo, como si de pronto una parte de ella misma la golpease reprochándola por su huída.

La bailarina sintió que la relación se tambaleaba, que tenía que ser fuerte para no perder a Quinn, este viaje había puesto su relación en peligro, en el balanceo de un ligero filo que amenazaba con caer hacia el lado de la ruptura, Brenda sabía que Quinn la quería mucho, pero que Rachel era algo que su rubia no podía superar... por momentos trató de convencerse así misma de que lo había dejado atrás, pero viendo lo sucedido y contemplando ahora el estado de su novia... no tuvo más remedio que admitir que el corazón de Quinn fue entregado hace mucho tiempo y nunca le fue devuelto.

—B', necesito salir a tomar el aire—.

—Afuera hace mucho frío, ¿por qué no duermes y esperas a mañana? —

— No…, necesito hacerlo ahora, no te preocupes, no tardaré mucho—.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que te abrigarás, o.k?, tu madre se preocupara si no vuelves pronto—.

-—O.k mami jeje—

Quinn se destapa por un instante de su pena para intentar acercarle una tibia sonrisa a su chica, no sabe quién lo está pasando peor, si ella o la bailarina, le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla en señal de disculpa y comprensión, sabe que Brenda es un abanico de temores y que en estos momentos está apartando su propio dolor para actuar como su amiga, un detalle que la rubia le agradece pues en estos momentos lo necesita.

Iba caminando por las calles de Lima, sintiendo las heridas del zarpazo que le había cambiado las cosas de sitio, se tenía que enfrentar por primera vez con aquella batalla que dejó apartada, quería llegar hasta el parque, sin duda aquel banco era el que tenía las palabras del pasado, debía unirlo a su presente, solo así podría tomar una decisión con la que enfrentarse al futuro.

_En otro punto de la ciudad_.

Rachel caminaba junto a Santana en silencio, notando un vacío en su estómago, como si una sensación le hubiera perforando poco a poco cada uno de los tejidos de su cuerpo, como si se viera enredada en una tela de araña, prendida entre sucesos que se pegaban en su cabeza al son de un martillo destructor; era consciente de que algo imprevisto estaba entrando en su vida.

—San, no quiero enfadarte, pero… quisiera quedarme una noche mas con mis padres necesito un poco de soledad... ¿Está bien? —

— ¿Rach, cielo que te sucede?, me tienes muy preocupada, ¿te encuentras bien?, desde que has visto a la amiga de Kurt te comportas de una forma extraña—

—No es nada, no te preocupes, no me sucede nada contigo, es solo que necesito dormir esta noche en mi cuarto sola, necesito pensar—.

— Está bien amor, si es lo que necesitas hazlo, creo que regresare esta misma noche a Nueva York, mi madre me pidió que estuviera presente en la cena familiar; mañana te llamaré para saber cómo te encuentras, sabes que Te amo ¿Cierto? —Exclamo con ternura.

Rachel solo asintió suavemente, dejando aun mas desconcertada a Santana; ella siempre respondía a esas palabras con un "Yo también cariño", esta vez recibió solo una mirada que dejaba ver más un sentimiento de confusión.

—Solo… no lo olvides Rach… Te espero en nuestra casa, diré a mis papás que surgió algo importante, esperaban poder verte—

—Dale mis saludos, dile a Gloria que lamento mucho no estar allá—

—Se lo diré…— Santana dedico una mirada llena de miedo y confusión a su novia, estaba aterrada; dentro de sí, sabía que tal vez Rachel ya no volvería a su lado.

La latina subió hasta la habitación de Rachel y bajo su equipaje para partir hacia su ciudad.

Rachel despidió a su novia en uno de los escalones de la casa de sus padres, le dio un beso; fugaz y agradecido, un beso de cariño pero lejano a la pasión de un sentimiento más profundo, un beso de respeto pero no de amor, un beso impregnado de dudas que intentó ser convincente en los labios de la morena pero que dejó los de Santana con el sabor del vacío.

Hiram, su padre se sorprendió al verla regresar de aquella despedida con el rostro cabizbajo.

— ¿Hija que sucede? —

— Nada pa', quiero pasar la noche sola—.

— ¿Has discutido con Santana? —

—No, tranquilo, es solo que necesito pasar la noche en silencio—.

— Está bien hija, sigues teniendo tu cuarto y me alegra que lo vuelvas a ocupar aunque sea por esta noche, me agrada sentirte en casa, me recuerda que sigues siendo mi pequeña Estrella—.

Rachel se abraza a su padre, realmente se siente pequeña, como una niña confundida por el lenguaje de la vida adulta, el lenguaje del amor y de los sentimientos, el que nadie le enseñó en la escuela, el que sus padres no le explicaron, conocía las vocales y las consonantes, pero era incapaz de construir las frases que le encadenaran a su vida un punto de referencia.

Subió a su cuarto, abajo su padre en su intuición, sentía que algo le sucedía a su hija, sabría por su hijo Blaine si algo importante había ocurrid, pero por un momento pensó que en estas fechas Quinn estaría en la ciudad, el año pasado tuvo el mismo pensamiento pero le pasó lejano cuando vio a su hija acompañada por Santana, no sabía por qué, pero ahora la veía distinta, a pesar de que Rachel siguiera con su novia, pensó que tal vez hubiese visto a Quinn, que tal vez su hija la había recordado, el gesto de querer dormir sola en su cuarto le sugirió que su hija quería acercarse a la niña que fue, a la niña que entre esas paredes miraba por la ventana, en la que escribía cartas de amor, en las que recibía las llamadas de su novia tumbada sobre la cama regalándole caricias al techo, intuía que su hija experimentaba la sensación de tener un agujero en su corazón, un pozo de agua estancada que necesitaba remover para ver a través de su claridad.

Quinn iba en dirección al parque cuando pasó por la casa de Rachel, miró hacia arriba, hacia la habitación de su morena y sus ojos sintieron la misma luz que en esos momentos le decía que había alguien dentro de ella, ¿sería Rachel?, dejó de vivir con sus padres para irse a Nueva York cuando ambas decidieron compartir un apartamento, sabía que ahora Rachel vivía con Santana y según tenía entendido esa noche regresarían por cuestiones de trabajo y por una cena familiar de la latina, tal vez uno de los padres de Rachel se encontraba en la habitación de su hija, pero prefirió pensar que era ésta la que en estos momentos se encontraba en ella, en su habitación de niña, donde ambas pasaron muchos de los momentos más dulces de su relación; sin llegar a pensarlo Quinn entró en el jardín intentando no ser vista, se sentó en el suelo apoyada en la pared, la cornisa le taparía de la lluvia que acababa de enmudecer al cielo; sentía su cuerpo envuelto por el deseo de apaciguar la carencia que se retorcía dentro de ella.

Buscó en el bolso una hoja y un bolígrafo, como un poeta encandilado por la inspiración, su mano comenzó a trazar el papel...

Tras leer lo que había escrito y darle al papel la forma de un avión, la rubia trepó al árbol que terminaba sus ramas al lado de la ventana de Rachel, le recordó las muchas veces que subía así hasta la habitación de su novia, en las que le saludaba con palabras también escritas en un inocente avioncito de papel, al sentir que revivía aquello unas notas de optimismo se cruzaron con su sonrisa, le hizo una apuesta al destino convencida de que la casualidad jugaría en su mano, segura de que Rachel estaría tras esa ventana.

Bajo la lluvia Quinn consiguió llegar hasta la rama desde la que se veía la habitación de Rachel, su felicidad creció cuando vio una chica morena de cabellos castaños sentada en el escritorio, desde allí Quinn veía como su amada buscaba entre los cajones, ¿tal vez la buscaba a ella?, esa tarde comprobó que en los hermosos ojos de Rachel habitaba el reflejo de los suyos avellana; Quinn sacó con cuidado de su bolsillo el avioncito de papel, lo miró cruzando los dedos, arrancó una pequeña ramita del árbol con el que pretendía tocar en la ventana de Rachel, para que ésta se diera cuenta de la carta aprovechando que la morena se había metido debajo de la cama; cuando iba a hacerlo, pensó en Brenda... y de su boca se escapó un: "perdóname".

— _¿Por qué no encuentro nada?, tiene que haber algo que me aclare las cosas, si ella ha estado en mi vida no pueden haber desaparecido los rastros de aquellos momentos, tengo que encontrar una fotografía, una carta, una palabra suelta..._

Rachel se desesperaba buscando algo que la pudiera referenciar lo ocurrido esa tarde, aquella sensación de búsqueda que sentía, se asemejaban a las cartas con las que el destino juega.

La lluvia golpeaba en la ventana, las gotas caminaban descalzas por el cristal sirviéndole de cortina al cielo, la Luna permanecía expectante en la alcoba de los astros, testigo de la lucha de dos amantes que se tropiezan con su causa; Rachel se gira en la silla, recuerda el nombre que encontró grabado en la cama, decide meterse debajo como un intento más para encontrar alguna pista que le hiciera recordar a su memoria, cuando se encuentra ahí escucha un leve golpecito en el cristal de la ventana, sale de debajo con un presentimiento calzándole los zapatos, se acerca y ve un avioncito pegado en el cristal, los latidos de su corazón se mezclan con el viento que pone de rodillas a la lluvia, su mano se extiende para alcanzar la nota.

Tumbada sobre la cama lee para sí misma:

_"Es tu amor... el que ahora me despeina las ideas, el que me lava la cara por las mañanas manchando de ti la realidad que por las noches sueño._

_La consciencia de que todavía te amo me encoge como un pequeño gusanito que no se atreve a ser mariposa, como la flor que no sabe bailar sola._

_Te extraño entre las líneas de mis manos, ya no paseas por mis caderas ni te escondes tras mi espalda, son mis hombros los que sienten el peso de tu ausencia cuando mis suspiros pretenden aliviarme de ti tras las paredes._

_Te revuelves en las grietas de mi corazón, allí te reservo un lugar escondido... puede que sea entre las costuras de mi alma; si, es allí donde te amo mi princesa, en aquel castillo que hoy es barro, en aquella nube que hoy es niebla, es allí donde surco un camino de ventanas abiertas que despeinan tu flequillo._

_El agua que bebo está manchada de ti, mis labios resecos se olvidan de besar pues ya no es tu lengua la que juega con la mía, en mi boca solo encuentro el eco de tu nombre pronunciado, en bajito me suenas mi niña, en alto te callo._

_Las montañas derriten su cima cuando le faltas a mis botones, los desabrocho pensando en tu cuerpo teñido del blanco más sincero, a mis pupilas se les cae la luz de tus ojos, solo quiero encogerme entre tus pestañas para acariciar tu imagen._

_Solo te deseo... es solo que te estoy amando de nuevo, es solo que ya no puedo vivir lejos de tu almohada, lejos de las canciones de tu pelo oscuro la brisa, lejos de tu perfume coqueteando con mi cuerpo; el silencio es la marcha de pétalos entre mi cama, fúnebre cuando las teclas negras del piano despegan de las yemas de mis dedos la tristeza de la que nacen mis lágrimas, me caigo de la armadura cuando tu voz rompe los cristales de mis caricias, pinto tu sonrisa en el aire y le beso al espacio que ocupaste._

_Te adoro mi estrella, me reservo el amor en tu copa, te quiero mi morena, hazme un hueco en tu barbilla que quiero danzar en tu rostro; te deseo mi amor, quiero alquilar los sueños de tu mesilla... te amo Rachel... quiero comprar con mi vida el tiempo en tu reloj de arena..."_

—_Maldito destino… susurra Rachel_—_ esta vez no has jugado bien tus cartas, esta vez Rachel Berry gana_. Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus pupilas, la luz de la memoria empieza a encender algunos faroles que permanecían apagados, a lo lejos la figura que yacía envuelta en niebla le tiende la mano, y ella temerosa de lo que podrá encontrar, empieza a caminar hacia ella.

_Continuará…._


	8. Un alma que regresa a su par

Hola... pues, aquí les traigo el final de esta historia, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad, espero que haya sido de su agrado; estoy trabajando en otra historia, en cuanto la termine la compartiré con ustedes.

**Glee no me pertenece (solo Dianna Agron y su dulce sonrisa en mis sueños) pertenece a Ryan Murphi.**

CAPITULO 8 Regresando a su par.

Sobre la ciudad una escarpada lluvia caía; de los tejados quedaban pequeños ríos que del cielo se desprenden, en el suelo son débiles charcos que fragmentan y abrillantan las aceras...

Quinn camina con las manos en los bolsillos, tras de sí deja las palabras que ha escrito para Rachel, no fue capaz de esperar una posible respuesta; inclina su barbilla hacia abajo, como temiendo mirarse, entre su pelo y sus ideas un remolino mojado resbala por su cara; lo ha hecho... ha cruzado la línea del silencio para darle forma a ese murmullo revoltoso que ha jugado con su voz más inocente. Rachel... ese nombre se escribe en cada uno de los colores de su vida, en todas las acuarelas de su paleta existe un gesto, una palabra, un momento... su morena no ha salido del pincel que lavó de recuerdos, sigue ahí, en la ortografía de su corazón como un jardín que vuelve a plantar semillas, como una primavera que marchita para florecer, como una luciérnaga valiente que sobrevuela los puntos oscuros de una tierra sin sol.

Llega hasta el parque como naufraga de una isla desierta que busca sueños con los que no morirse de hambre, en los que pretende ilusiones que no le engañen la sed; siente la angustia del actor secundario que tras el telón espera la representación de un guión con entonación afirmativa, lejos de repetirse el orden de las preguntas y el azar de las respuestas; se muerde su pena como un pez escuálido que no sabe aletear entre las olas... la ama en cada columpio vacío, en cada farola por la que atraviesan su luz las gotas de lluvia, la ama también en el cielo enfadado, en sus zapatos mojados, y la encuentra... despierta en cada lágrima por sentirla tan dentro.

A Rachel parece quedarle el mundo parado, ni el mismo Señor Tiempo se atreve a dar cuerda al tic tac de los relojes, su sentimiento se mancha con la tinta de la que sus ojos todavía no se desprenden, aquella letra le empuja a la búsqueda del piloto de ese avioncito que acaba de hacerla volar, busca a quién trepó hasta la rama que tocó su ventana, busca los pies de quién pisó las baldosas de su noche para encaminar sus pasos hacia esas manos que parecen llamarla.

Sin llegar a ser consciente, la morena baja las escaleras sin más ruido que el de su corazón para llegar hasta el jardín; bajo la lluvia se siente limpia de temores, es como si en el húmedo suelo encontrara el movimiento a sus bailes estancados, sus cabellos oscuros se mezclan con sus ojos cerrados, se libera de las ataduras que arrugaron su frente cuando siente el agua mojando su piel, es capaz de sentir la bajada de la materia entre el espacio siendo su presencia el átomo de una huella imborrable, gira sobre sí misma creando un círculo con sus brazos extendidos, para que sean también sus manos y su torso los que rompan las cadenas que le impiden escuchar la voz de su verdad.

En la mirada que la morena asciende hasta el cielo, despunta una luz encendida tras la ventana, se pronuncia el lenguaje de los instintos... la figura de su desconocida madre se le antoja como el icono que resume lo que ahora mismo siente... volver a nacer de nuevo... para dejar la inmovilidad de un vientre acomodado y desprenderse de la placenta cobarde con la que se ha estado vistiendo desde que su mente se quedó muda, quiere gritar que se atreve...

La noche sigue lloviendo sus secretos, el misterio acuoso ronronea entre los árboles como una cortina transparente tomada por el viento, unos segundos le han valido a Rachel para echar a correr por las calles vacías, no sabe qué dirección tomar, pero confía en que su corazón trace los cardinales en un Lima, Ohio expectante, la casualidad lanza a la morena como dado en el tablero, dado que termina en la casilla del parque...

Quinn está sentada sobre el banco, se siente una piedra a la que nadie cambia de sitio, erosionada por los verbos que no puede compartir, por el tiempo que invirtió en la inversa de una espiral, culpable e inocente en los juicios de su lanza y escudo, en las circunstancias de su medieval batalla, paralela a las necesidades de su tiempo; decisión y consecuencias... los malabaristas de la cuerda sin red, de la silla sin respaldo.

El chirrido de un columpio le hace buscar a su alrededor, los latidos se asustan veloces, el miedo y la ilusión se vierten en la misma taza, se siente como la cuchara que ha de remover la mezcla de la curiosidad... ¿y si fuera Rachel?, esa pregunta se le antoja como un espejismo de su propio deseo... errantes sus piernas se dirigen hasta el lugar del que provienen los ruidos, la garganta seca parece un grifo de frases dispares que van tropezando entre sus dientes; se esconde tras los arbustos, desde ahí puede mirar... su rostro se desencaja cuando ve a su morena columpiándose bajo la lluvia, no puede resistir la tentación y se acerca hasta ella...

Rachel termina en el parque, con la sensación infantil de querer volar alto, muy alto, por eso se detiene ante uno de los solitarios columpios, quiere sentir su cuerpo ligero, la libertad con la que beber del aire un poco de autenticidad; tras la fiesta de sus sentidos, abre los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro de Quinn, aquella rubia hermosa que aparece como un pergamino en sus dudas, la misma a la que ahora un pensamiento la señala como la fuerza de esas letras; detiene el columpio, camina la escasa distancia que le separa de la rubia...

— Hola.

— Hola, ¿eres Quinn, la amiga de Kurt no?, uff!, me asusté al verte! —

— Lo siento, yo también me asusté al escuchar el columpio y vine a ver.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?, ¿tu sola?

—Jeje, porque no podía dormir, ¿y tú?

— Alguien me impidió el sueño...

( silencio)

—Quinn estás empapada!, ven toma mi abrigo—

—¿Cómo?, ¿acaso tú no te estás mojando? Jajaja, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero creo que tu también estás bajo la lluvia; ven, pongámonos aquí—

Se acercan debajo de un árbol, Quinn le ha acercado su mano para invitarla a cubrirse del agua, Rachel ha sentido algo muy especial con ese tacto, le resultan familiares esas manos frías, le resulta familiar ese gesto que ha tenido con la rubia de querer protegerla...minutos atrás lo había pensado, lo sintió por dentro como un acto cotidiano, como si siempre hubiese cuidado de ella, esas palabras que se pronuncian le hacen mirar de nuevo los ojos inquietos de Quinn, ve unas lágrimas en ellos cuando se percata de otras en los suyos...

Quinn ha sentido el recorrido de un suspiro por parte de Rachel, durante unos segundos ha tenido la mano de la morena sobre la suya, como otras tantas veces, ¿cuándo fue la última vez?, a Quinn le resbala la emoción de sus ojos...

— Rach yo...

—Quinnie...

La brisa les acerca..., el olor dulce de sus cuerpos parece reconocerse, las manos de Quinn acarician las mejillas rosadas de Rachel, retienen la expresión de cariño entre sus yemas, ahora son los de la morena los que cruzan el contorno de los labios de la rubia, esos labios que la empujan a querer traspasarlos; un destello que cierra los ojos de la morena basta para que Quinn torne sus párpados y acerque sus labios hasta los de Rachel acaramelando la vida que hay entre sus pieles.

El alma le parece respirar sola, la pequeña Diva siente que sus ojos se libran de una ceguera, que sus oídos dejan de estar sordos; ese beso le devuelve todo aquello que un mal juego del destino le escondió, su corazón le dice que jamás olvidó esos besos, ese vértigo de mariposas en su estómago... su rubia vuelve a estar ahí, Quinn... la silueta con la que tanto soñó, era ella la manchita en su camiseta la misma que nunca conseguirá borrar de su vida; era ella quién le hacía sentir como una princesa, la misma con la que viajaba a través de las casualidades... con quién cumplió todos sus sueños, sus triunfos, su amistad, el amor... todo vuelve a Rachel, los momentos buenos y malos que han pasado juntas, las frases que hicieron suyas, los viajes... el tiempo, el accidente, aquella ruptura... todo eso se aleja cuando la lluvia resbala por sus cuerpos entrelazados, bordeando la unión de sus labios, botando de la sonrisa que comparten cómplices.

Quinn se reconoce en la mirada de Rachel, en sus besos, en sus caricias, en sus abrazos... puede beber de ella toda la vida que le faltaba, vuelven a ser la razón del mismo dibujo...

— ¿Me volverás a contar cuentos por las noches? — dice Quinn

—Claro que sí mi niña – mientras enreda sus manos en el pelo mojado de la rubia.

— ¿Sabes qué?

—Mmmm... Díme—.

— ¡Me encantas pequeña estrella!

—Jajaja... mi Quinnie...

—Rach... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Nunca dejé de serlo, quiero volar contigo en un avión de papel.

Y es así, bajo la lluvia, dos corazones vuelven a ser solo uno, es así como de la arena pueden nacer castillos, como el viento puede esparcirlos, como las palabras pueden vivir y morir, como las promesas luchan, como las ventanas se abren, como los cristales se rompen; es así como las casualidades se pintan en las nubes, como hay quién las rescata, como hay quién se atreve a creer...

_Sobre los finales:_

_Las personas somos la llave... la vida no deja de ser una cerradura.._

FIN


	9. Epílogo

**Hola... se que a pasado algún tiempo, pero estuve debatiéndome si subir esto o no... por lo que leí, algunos no entendieron del todo algunas situaciones... así que decidí subirlo.**

**Estoy trabajando en una traducción, así que tal vez pronto la suba.**

**Espero que este último capítulo sea de su agrado**

Glee no me pertenece... (solo Dianna Agron en mis sueños).. pertenece a Ryan Murphy.

Sin más... espero que disfruten de este último capítulo.

**Epílogo.**

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde que la memoria de Rachel se encendió de nuevo, con ello sus viejos temores, y el recuerdo de lo sucedido azoto su corazón. Las explicaciones dadas en aquel tiempo ahora eran inverosímiles y aunque no pedía nada, solo sinceridad; la boca de la rubia rebosaba en perdones y arrepentimiento. Ella aun no quería escuchar explicaciones, solo quería disfrutar como si todo hubiese sido una largo y bizarro sueño. Quinn se esforzaba por hablarlo a cada momento, pero el corazón de Rachel aun no quería escuchar nada.

Había pasado unos días duros cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Santana. Lo más doloroso que tuvo que hacer fue explicarle por que la dejaba; ver ese hermoso rostro atravesado por el dolor la hizo sentirse ruin. Pero Santana también fue un juguete de ese niño caprichoso llamado destino. Rachel aun lloraba al recordar cómo sin merecerlo ella rompía en mil pedazos los sueños de alguien que solo deseaba amarla. Pero su corazón no le pertenecía aunque lo había olvidado, y era imposible regalarle a alguien algo que no te pertenece. Fue sumamente difícil responder todo lo que Santana preguntaba entre llantos y ruegos, y aun no estaba segura de que sus palabras fueron bien entendidas. Pero dentro de sí, aceptaba que fue la mejor decisión.

**Flash back.**

_Después de tres horas hablando de todo lo ocurrido, Rachel y Santana se encontraban aun sentadas una frente a la otra en la habitación en la que aquella vez hicieron el amor por primera vez._

_Detrás de la puerta, la familia Berry decidió alejarse a tomar aire, llevándose también a Quinn que se sentía totalmente superada por Santana. La latina era parte importante en la vida de Rachel en ese momento, y ella aun no se sentía con el valor de prohibirle nada, mucho menos hablar con la que hasta ese momento fue la novia de su morena. Las piezas del ajedrez no encajaban en un juego a su favor esta vez… los celos se hacían presentes pero debía tragarse de tajo todo lo que sentía y dejar a Rachel cerrar ese círculo._

_Los gritos y sollozos se escuchaban tras las paredes._

_—Explícame Rachel…. Dime una vez más a la cara porque me dejas, dime en que me equivoque, acepto reclamos si algún día falto amor de mi parte, pero dime algo que mi corazón acepte—_

_Ahí estaba ella, sentada frente a Santana, que descompuesta por la impotencia y el dolor, hacia por cuarta vez las mismas preguntas… preguntas que Rachel no sabía responder. La morena era un mar de lágrimas, la mujer inquebrantable y fuerte que era Santana López estaba transformada en una niña pequeña, que rogaba por qué no la dejara._

_—Cariño… perdóname, yo…. Yo no sé que mas decir…._

_— ¿Me amas Rach?... ¿alguna vez me amaste?... cuando te entregaste a mi me amabas?_

_—Sant… por favor, te lo suplico no hagamos esto mas difícil, ambas estamos ya cansadas de hablarlo… yo ya te conté todo… por favor… te juro que no quería que esto pasara, no quería lastimar a nadie yo… pensé que… que…._

_—Es que no lo entiendo! — Grito en muestra de total desesperación. — ¿me mentiste Rachel?... ¿es eso lo que estas tratando de decirme?... que me mentiste y que todo este tiempo todo lo que vivimos fue una simple fantasía creada por tu falta de memoria?... estas siendo injusta— las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos._

_—Yo… Sant, ella…. Yo no lo recordaba, y siento no haberte dicho lo de ese accidente, pero es que no lo sabía… la realidad ha tocado duro a mi puerta y me ha mostrado la verdad y en esa verdad solo distingo una silueta que me acompaña… siempre fue ella Sant… yo se que te estoy destrozando, y me dices que soy injusta, pero sería aun más injusta si te ocultara la verdad… si le diera la espalda a esto que está pasando y continuáramos con una relación sin futuro porque yo ya me entregue hace años a alguien… alguien que mi mente olvido por un tiempo, pero no mi corazón…. Yo te adoro de verdad que lo hago… pero…. — Santana la interrumpió posando su dedo índice en su boca para impedir que siguiera enredando sus palabras, todo estaba dicho. Era momento de aceptar la derrota._

_—Para… para, no lo digas, no creo ser capaz de soportar lo que se que dirás…. Aunque no lo entiendo del todo, es hora de que yo lo acepte… solo te pido un favor, Rach…_

_—Lo que sea, Sant…_

_—Por favor, dame un tiempo, no quiero mantener contacto contigo de ninguna forma, voy a pedir un año sabático en la universidad, porque necesito alejarme de ti. Aunque te llame, Rach… no me contestes, y cuando todo se vuelva caótico y el sentimiento me haga tener el arrebato de buscarte no me abras la puerta, solo eso…—La latina hizo una pausa, trago saliva pesadamente y continuo, ante la mirada nublada de Rachel— No voy a ser inmadura y hablar mal de ella porque no la conozco, y tampoco conozco las razones por las que te dejo en un principio… solo espero que te ame la mitad de lo que te amo yo… Y que este dolor que me está quemando, valga la pena…. Que valga la pena todo lo que estoy sintiendo, porque es horrible, Rach… yo se que ya lo viviste… y espero que sus confusiones no te hagan pasar por esta situación una segunda vez, por que Santana ya no estará para rescatarte— dicho esto, Santana se inclino y dejo un suave beso en los labios de la morena para despedirse._

_—Adiós Rachel… Te ame sabes… te ame…. Te amo._

_—Perdóname Santana…. Se Feliz, por favor._

_—Tú también… más que nadie lo mereces. Adiós._

_—Adiós Sant._

**Fin del Flash back**.

Una vez más la culpa que le causaba ese recuerdo empañaba un poco la felicidad que ahora sentía. El futuro se avecinaba difícil, había mucho que superar, mucho que perdonar, pero su amor era mucho más grande que cualquier motivo.

Su princesa guerrera fue derrotada por sus propias confusiones, su escudo y su lanza estaban hechos añicos.

Aquella guerra imaginaria que la rubia libró entre su corazón y su mente la dejo moribunda al notar que su alma seguía perteneciendo a esa hermosa morena que colmaba su vida desde siempre. Era momento de elevar la bandera blanca y rendirse ante su verdad. Y esa verdad era que su vida pertenecía a Rachel Berry.

Los rayos de sol poco a poco iluminaban la habitación pintada de adolescencia en la que se encontraban. Se estiro perezosa para abrazar el cuerpo que había amado durante horas aquella noche. Al notar el vacio a su lado, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a su princesa observándola con un semblante triste.

—Amor?... princesa?...

Ante el llamado hubo silencio.

Rachel se levanto del sillón y camino hacia ella, se sentó a su lado, dio un beso de buenos días y tomo el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos. La rubia tembló.

—Estoy lista para escucharte.

La rubia abrió sus ojos. Había escuchado bien?, Rachel le estaba pidiendo una explicación. De repente su mente quedo en blanco, y todo lo que había pensado decirle se esfumo por completo.

—Amor… yo, no sé qué decir ahora, me tomas por sorpresa… su dialogo fue interrumpido por un beso fugaz.

—Quinn.. Tranquila, solo dime lo que sentías, dime porque te alejaste, porque si solo necesitabas un tiempo estuviste con otra persona… solo quiero que superemos el pasado, para empezar a ser completamente felices… lo merecemos después de tanto. — la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro dio tranquilidad a la rubia.

—Está bien… solo escucha y si tienes algo más que preguntar me lo dices… está bien…

Rachel asintió.

La rubia tomo una gran bocanada de aire. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

—Amor… yo se que te eh pedido perdón mil veces, y me parece poco… Yo…, yo me acobarde Rach. Yo deje que mi mente le jugara trucos a mi corazón y de repente me sentí vacía. Sentí que estaba apagando poco a poco el amor que sentía por ti… pero la verdad amor, es que mi egoísmo y mi estupidez no me permitieron ver que ese vacío que sentía no era más que miedo. Miedo a no estar a la altura de la mujer en la que mi princesa pequeña se estaba convirtiendo… y ese miedo me volvió vulnerable, y desee dejarte libre Rach, sentí que tal vez si mi tu estarías mejor, y que yo podría encontrarme… debes estar consiente amor de que no estuvimos separadas por más de siete años; y debo ser sincera, desee poder ser libre también para experimentar la soledad… no estuve con nadie mas además de Brenda… y desde el primer momento en que llegue a Los Ángeles, aunque estaba emocionada, no lo sentía correcto.. Pase de todo en esa ciudad Rach… pero cada lugar que conocía me hacia recordarte… me hacia añorarte… cerraba mis ojos e imaginaba que estabas ahí tomando mi mano y sonriéndome…. Y entonces después de solo dos semanas de estar allá comprendí mi error… y aunque mi mente trataba de evadir a mis sentimientos no lo lograba. Te recordaba cada vez que abría un libro para estudiar, por que esperaba ese té que siempre ponías en mi escritorio… deje de tomar café por un tiempo porque hasta eso me recordaba a ti…. Mi orgullo entonces se hizo presente, y aunque mi alma deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr hacia ti… mi cobardía no lo permitía. —Tras una pausa Rachel se inclino a besar sus labios, las lágrimas se agolpaban en las pupilas de su rubia, y por su mirada ella sabía que estaba intentando no quebrarse. —En mi esfuerzo por reencontrarme, te perdí y me perdí aun mas, ya no estaba segura de nada, me sentía en medio de miles de caminos sin saber qué dirección tomar... pero era una tonta, porque estaba consciente de que cualquier camino que tomara por más largo que pareciera, siempre al final estabas tú… porque mi futuro, mi vida, mi estrella… mi amor…. Eres tú y siempre lo fuiste….

—Y en qué momento en uno de esos caminos que tomaste apareció Brenda?... sin pensarlo la pregunta las sorprendió a ambas.

—A ella la conocí en una fiesta de la universidad y las cosas se dieron de manera muy extraña entre nosotras, nunca me sentí realmente convencida de lo que hacía, pero tú eras feliz y yo… yo tenía que avanzar… cuando supe del accidente, estaba lista para irme a Nueva York, fue entonces cuando Kurt y Blaine intervinieron, incluso tus padres me pidieron que no te buscara… y pensé que tal vez el acto de amor más grande que podía hacer era desaparecer de tu vida y… supongo que me convencieron. Pero en ese momento yo morí Rach… morí por que en tu mente yo no existía… pensé que debía dejarte ser feliz que debía sacrificarme, tal vez el destino me estaba cobrando una factura bastante cara… Tu olvido.

—Pero yo nunca te olvide Quinn… mi corazón nunca te olvido.

—Lo sé amo… es solo que… cada vez que tenía noticias tuyas, todos me decía que estabas feliz, que todo iba de maravilla… y fue ahí cuando decidí darle una oportunidad a ella…

—La amabas…

—No… — fue contundente en su respuesta. — Le tenía mucho cariño, agradecimiento, ella me ayudo mucho… fue un gran soporte, pero… nunca pude amarla… Tú… amabas a Santana?—

La morena pensó su respuesta por un instante y Quinn tembló al saber que la respuesta no sería de su agrado.

—Creo que en algún momento sentí que la amaba… pero siempre hubo algo que no me dejaba avanzar… y ese día en el parque… supe que eras tú.

—Rach… yo se que, no merezco que me estés regalando esta oportunidad, sé que mis excusas no son válidas, pero una vez te perdí amor… por mis miedos te perdí… y créeme que no pienso dejar que eso ocurra de nuevo…—Quinn se acerco a Rachel y tomo sus manos— Rach… te prometo que por más duro que todo se vuelva, por mas difícil que se nos muestre la vida, nunca dejare que nuestro amor se acabe… voy a demostrarte día tras día que Te amo… que mi vida, mi alma todo de mi te pertenece… por mi inmadurez casi mueres y eso nunca podre perdonármelo— poco a poco el rostro de Quinn se cubría de lagrimas, Rachel escuchaba atenta cada palabra con la mirada nublada por ese torrente acuoso que resbalaba por sus mejillas. Quinn no quería dejar nada en el aire.

—Amor… yo ya te he perdonado, es tu turno de hacerlo contigo misma. Piensas que tus razones no son válidas, pero éramos muy jóvenes cuando decidimos vivir juntas, y yo te presione a hacer algo que no querías Quinn… Yale era la universidad perfecta para ti, pero me sentía insegura de que pudieras fijarte en otras chicas y que me dejaras… y mira lo que logré…

—Para Rach… no fue tu culpa amor… yo hice que te sintieras así… yo decidí cambiar de universidad. Fui yo…

—Quinn… basta de hablar del pasado ya escuche suficiente, y entendí lo suficiente… y te creo— la morena beso suavemente los labios de Quinn, la charla las estaba afectando. Ella ya había escuchado lo que necesitaba. — Te amo, y siempre lo hare… es hora de que seamos felices. La vida ya nos cobro muchas lágrimas por adelantado… escúchame— Rachel tomo suavemente la barbilla de Quinn. —Si un día sientes el mismo miedo, el mismo vacio me lo dirás amor… lo solucionaremos juntas de acuerdo… ambas ya sufrimos demasiado—La rubia asintió, limpio sus lágrimas y beso una vez más los labios de su morena.

— Estas lista para subir de nuevo a mi avión de papel amor? — pregunto Quinn limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Siempre lo estuve… ¿me regalaras una nube?

—Todas las que quieras.

— ¿Para siempre?

—Para siempre.

Sellaron la promesa con un beso, de esos que saben a eternidad y a consuelo. De esos que saben a triunfo. Todo lo vivido ya era una historia escrita en su pasado y el presente se asomaba emocionado ante un futuro que prometía estar lleno de felicidad.

Hay amores efímeros, amores intensos… y hay otros, que perduran en el tiempo y las distancias, amores que aunque el tren de la memoria parta sin él… espera por el siguiente que lo lleve a morar en el corazón que desde siempre fue su hogar.

Rachel y Quinn, por fin tendrían su "Felices para Siempre".

Fin.


End file.
